Kingdom Hearts III The Chaos Wars Trilogy
by Airknight406
Summary: All of Sora's journeys have led up to this moment. Warriors of Light and Darkness converge to fight for Kingdom Hearts, but can either side prevail when they are all pawns in Xeharort's grand design. Friends will awaken, Allies will be gained, Enemies will triumph, and Chaos will be unleashed! **contains spoilers up to 3D.**
1. Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet

**-KINGDOM HEARTS III-**

PART 1

RECONNECT

Dear Reader,

Thank You for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story. I am excited to write this story and I hope you are excited to read it. This story will consist of 3 parts. I'm currently in the process of writing parts 1 and 2. Once the story becomes a bit more concrete I will post the next few chapters. If you want a bit more information about what will be in this story, please feel free to follow the link on my profile to take a look at a trailer I whipped up.

Again, Thank You for reading.

-Airknight406

WARNING! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE SECRET ENDING! 

DISCLAIMER: ALL NON-ORIGINAL CHARICTERS, STORYLINES, AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

CHAPTER 1

Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet

On a small stretch of coast in a world covered in darkness, a man sat on a rock gazing out upon the sea. He could not remember his name or how he had managed to find himself on the beach wearing a black cloak that had once been taken up by a group known as Organization XIII.

His vigil was interrupted by a voice to his left. "Who are you?" it asked in a tone of which led him to assume his visitor was female; his eyesight had started to fail and he could see next to nothing in the darkness despite the ever-present moon hanging in the sky. He turned in the general direction of the sound and replied "Why hello, it's not often I get visitors."

"Please, call me Aqua." She continued "Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" "Well…" the man thought for a moment "I can tell you that this is my second time on these shores." The man dropped his head "but unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or from whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

"That's too bad." said Aqua sitting down beside him. "I know I've been here for a long time, wandering through the endless hours." She paused and in barely more than a whisper she said, "Unable to escape." The man slowly lifted his head and looked at her. The moonlight gave out just enough light for him to see the outline of her body. "You wish to return to your own world?" he asked. He could hear notes of determination in her response as she answered. "It's my friends, I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends," the words seemed to strike a chord. "Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friends and kind this boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

" Keep the light safe?" This piqued Aqua's interest. "I've been away too long, did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" The man's voice turned solemn "Sad to say they nearly fell to darkness more than once." Aqua felt her faith start to slip but the man continued. "But at every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day."

Aqua's eyes opened wide, "Wait a sec, is his name Terra or Ven?" The man was once again silent for a moment before he answered. "Neither, of those I'm afraid." he finally said. Aqua sighed. "Should have known…" she murmured turning her gaze back to the ocean.

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more." the man continued. "Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why; A means of clearing my conscience or perhaps out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep I hid the results of my research inside of him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose."

Aqua didn't quite understand what the 'Research' and 'Data' the man was talking about meant, but for some reason she listened to every word as if they were the answer to all the problems of all the worlds.

"In fact I would like to believe, maybe he can set things right; A boy like him who touches so many hearts. He could open the right door and save all those people whose lives I've managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep; even me", he turned and faced her, "and even you." Aqua sat up and looked at him "What's this boy's name?" She asked. The man began to speak

"His name is…"

_In a world known as Twilight Town, there is a ruined mansion hidden deep within the woods. Within the mansion in a room painted white from floor to ceiling a blond girl in a plain white dress sits drawing in a sketchbook. Her drawings are hung on the walls and scattered on the floor and her art supplies lay neatly on the table. The girl was just putting the finishing touch on her latest drawing. She brushed the page of any debris left by her crayons and placed the sketchbook on the table. The image was that of a boy with spiky brown hair garbed in black and silver sitting on the branch of an oddly shaped tree watching the sun set over the ocean. The girl smiled; pleased with her work she sat back in her chair and softly whispered one word. _

"_Sora."_

_In the same town there is a train station which runs the trains that take people to the beach and to the residential area known as Sunset Hill. From the top three black cloaked figures watch the sunset over the town and enjoy ice cream bars. The first is a tall man with fiery red hair slicked back into ridiculously large spikes and his green eyes were accented with small black tattoos. The second figure was a boy with deep blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to stick up in all directions. The last figure was a girl with equally blue eyes and short black hair. Suddenly the girl looked straight forward into the sun looking as if to see something far off in the distance. The boy also looked up, but the man didn't seem to notice. The teens smiled and said one word together._

"_Sora."_

_It was night in the world once known as the Land of Departure. A boy who bears a striking resemblance to the one on the clock tower lay sleeping in a stone chair in an area that resembled a park. He wore a black and tan jacket with a piece of armor on his shoulder. A man with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and tan pants also sporting a shoulder-piece walked over to the boy and shook him gently. The boy awoke and looked at the man. They both smiled and looked at the night sky and spoke a word._

"_Sora."_

The man didn't say anything but Aqua found she knew exactly who the boy was. She felt tears roll down her eyes as she smiled and turned towards the ocean and spoke the boy's name.

"Sora."

Feel free to send me a message with your thoughts or ideas._Airknight406

EDIT: Thank you Sashabelle and janus-juan for those positive (and fast) reviews!

EDIT: Updated as of 9-19-10


	2. Dive Into A Nightmare

CHAPTER 2

Dive into a Nightmare

Sora was falling. He twisted and flipped as if he had just jumped into the ocean and the current was tossing his body like a ragdoll. Suddenly he felt his feet hit a solid surface. He looked up and found four other figures standing around him. On his left was Riku, his best friend. To his right was Kairi, a girl who had appeared mysteriously on the islands one day and had befriended the two boys. Across from him was his Nobody, Roxas, and Kairi's Nobody, Naminé. The darkness at their feet flashed as a stained glass pillar was revealed by a flurry of doves that disappeared into the abyss behind them. This was the Destati, the dive into the heart. The group looked at one another in silence. Sora started to greet them, but he was abruptly grasped around the neck and thrown up against a invisible wall by a figure whom he had never met, but when he opened his mouth and muttered "This world has been connected…" in a low voice, he knew exactly who it was; Xehanort. Riku ran at him but found himself in the same situation as Sora, except that the figure grasping his neck was Xehanort Heartless who called himself Ansem."…tied to the darkness…" moaned Ansem in the same tone as his other. A third figure, Xemnas, appeared and grabbed both Kairi and Naminé and pinned them against the barrier. "…soon to be completely eclipsed…" the Nobody continued in his overzealous voice. An old man, that none of them recognized, restrained Roxas in a ragged voice said, "…you understand so little…" The figures drew back and threw their captives over the side of the platform.

Sora landed on another platform. He jumped up and looked out across the void to see what had happened to the others, but the darkness was so thick and it obscured his vision.

"_Do not be afraid…Your friends are safe…but there is little time."_

Sora drew his Keyblade as a large number of Neoshadow Heartless crawled out of the darkness and began to attack him. He swung his keyblade at the nearest heartless and executed a series of attacks that would normally have reduced the heartless to a cloud of fading darkness, but these heartless were only taking minimal damage from his blows.

"_Everyone is connected…remember your friends…let them lend you their strength"_

Memories of fighting the Heartless alongside Donald and Goofy suddenly raced through his mind. "Master Drive!" he yelled as a flash of brilliant white light engulfed his body. The light vanished and he found himself garbed in the yellow garments of his Master Form. More memories rushed to his mind, but this time they were memories of Kairi and Riku. In his hands Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into existance. Sora sprang into action slashing Heartless in half as if they were as thick as a spider web. Shortly after slamming Oathkeeper into the last Neoshadow's head the drive broke and his clothes returned to their customary black. Taking in his surroundings after the fight, he noticed a walkway leading to a higher platform had been formed during the fight. He summoned his Kingdom Key and proceeded cautiously up the stained glass stairwell.

"_When one door is closed another must be opened."_

At the end he found Riku and Kairi had also ascended walkways of their own. Kairi stood on his left with Destiny's Embrace, a golden keyblade with a floral pattern that had been given to her by Riku, at her side. Riku was holding Way to the Dawn in hand, a large keyblade whose blade looked like a demonic wing and teeth were made up of an angelic gray wing. Suddenly the platform gave a great lurch and the trio was knocked off balance. The walkways they had just ascended shattered and from the void emerged a Darkside heartless. The keyblade wielders readied their weapons.

"_A chord of three strands is not easily broken." _(a)

The Darkside slammed his fist on the platform creating a pool of dark energy from which Shadows emerged and began to creep towards the trio. Sora jumped over them and attacked the Darkside's head with a flurry of rapid slashes, Riku engaged the Heartless' massive arm, making sure that it wasn't about to take a swing at one of his friends or spawn more Shadows. A group of Shadows lunged toward Riku, but their attempt was met by Kairi and a few well-placed blows that caused them to fade back into the darkness. Within a matter of minutes the Darkside reeled back, wailing in the agony and defeat. There was a burst of light and the Heartless was no more. An instant after the Heartless had vanished a pair Keyblades fell and lodged themselves in the glass. A large crack branched out from them and the platform shattered. They each fell into the darkness and into unconsciousness

"_Everyone is still waiting for their new beginning."_

"SORA! KAIRI! RIKU!" A very loud thwack made Sora and Kairi almost jump out of their desks. Riku merely raised his head a bit. Their teacher, Mr. Russell, stood over them with a yardstick grasped in his right hand. "For the sake of your grades, if nothing else, do at least try and stay awake during my lecture." he said in his overly nasal voice. Riku put his hand to his head in a halfhearted salute and muttered "Aye-Aye Captain." He promptly fell back asleep.

An hour later the trio was walking toward the mainland docks. Riku was giving an animated imitation of Mr. Russell. "Do try and stay awake for my lecture because you NEED to know about cellular biology to succeed in life." He said holding his nose and swinging an invisible yardstick in front of him. Sora and Kairi laughed so hard that Sora didn't notice the large root in his path and tripped over it, landing flat on his face. Kairi in turn tripped over Sora. Riku chucked at them. "Lazy bums," he muttered and continued on. "Are you OK?" asked Sora who was pinned under Kairi's abdomen. "I'm fine." She said standing. "What about yo-" Kairi lost her balance and fell back down knocking the wind out of him. "I was fine till just now." Sora wheezed as Kairi got up again and reached to help him up. "Hey are you two going to lie there all day?" yelled Riku from the end of the path. The two blushed slightly and ran to catch up with him.

That night Sora lay awake for what seemed like an eternity, images of the last two years flashed through his mind. On the islands watching the sunset with Kairi and Riku, watching Riku become enveloped by darkness, meeting Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town, fighting Ansem (or more accurately Xehanort's Heartless) , awakening in Twilight Town after a year of sleep, meeting Roxas and Naminé, and defeating Xemnas and Organization XIII. He sat up in bed and summoned his keyblade.

He held it up to the moonlight and watched the blade shine.

"Wish you would go to sleep so I could." said a voice from behind him. Sora jumped and swung his keyblade at the figure sitting on a chest on the other side of the room. The sound of metal striking metal filled the room with a resounding clang. Sora glanced at the figure and withdrew his keyblade. "Quit sneaking up on me like that." he said as he turned and lay back on his bead. "Only when you stop being so scared" chuckled Roxas situating himself in a chair across from the bed.

"Sora?"

Sora's Mom walked into his room. "What was that noise? Who were you talking to?" she asked looking around suspiciously. "It's OK Mom," Sora said sleepily," I'm just having a sword fight with my invisible friend Roxas. That's Sora mixed up with an 'X' in it if you're wondering."

"Invisible friend?" said Roxas laughing hysterically. "That's a good one! You should tell Kairi to use that excuse then your parents will REALLY think you two are crazy; maybe you two can share a padded cell!" Sora scowled at Roxas turning slightly red. There were some choice words he wanted to exchange with him, but he wasn't stupid enough to talk to thin air right in front of his mother. "Just kidding," said Sora. I had to use the bathroom, but when I was coming back I tripped and hit my head on the bed post." Sora's Mom walked over and examined his head. "I don't see a bruise. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yup!" he said giving a cheesy grin. She looked at him not entirely convinced. She sighed" I wish you would tell me about what happened"

"I told you Mom," said Sora "I promised Riku I wouldn't talk about it until he was ready." He waited for her to say something to change his mind, but it never came. "Alright then," She whispered as she turned to leave. "Good night Sora."

Sora fell back on his bed. "Thanks allot Roxas." he groaned. "What did I do?" he asked. Sora thought about it. "Nothing I guess. Just felt like venting and you are the closest annoyance right now. Sorry." Roxas chuckled. "No sweat. Nothing is what us Nobodies do best." The humor faded from his voice near the end. "Roxas?" Sora asked sitting up to see his Nobody gazing out the window.

"Hey Sora, what day is it?" Sora glanced at the calendar. "December 23rd." he responded. "Christmas is coming." Roxas said. "I should be happy right?" Sora gave him a strange look. "Um... yeah. What are you getting at?"

Roxas turned. "Remember when we got back to the islands after defeating Xemnas? Well I felt happy because you did and because I knew I was supposed to feel happy." he turned back to once again stare out the window. "So now Christmas time is here. I know you're happy, and I know you are supposed to feel happy, but I don't know if I actually feel happy." Sora tried to comprehend his others train of logic, but was finding it rather difficult. "I'm kinda confused." he finally admitted. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Roxas said taking a seat on the end of Sora's bed, "deep down I'm still a Nobody."

Sora suddenly had a brain wave. "Hey Roxas, Why don't you come and help me pick out Kairi's Christmas present tomorrow? It will help you get in the Christmas spirit!" Roxas began to chuckle. "You haven't gotten her anything yet?" he asked. Sora grimaced, "I'm not all that great at picking out gifts." Sora mumbled. "In that case I better come with you and suggest MY gift while you're at it" laughed Roxas. "Shut up." Sora said lobbing his pillow at his Nobody's face. Roxas retaliated by batting the pillow in midair with a newly summoned keyblade. The pillow flew back across the room knocking Sora back on his bed." OK." he said summoning his keyblade. "This means WAR!"

Kairi sat her pen down on her desk and closed her diary. She had received it about month after her return to the islands, after Sora shut the door to darkness. In fact it was just about the time she started to forget about Sora during his time in Castle Oblivion while Naminé was reconstructing his memories. Kairi felt like the worst person in the world for forgetting him. So when her adoptive father, John Douglas, mayor of the Islands gave it to her she began to write about what she could still remember. She flipped through a few pages until it landed between two entries. The first had a note written on it addressed to "The Boy I Can't Remember." The next page had an account of taking the note to the beach. That day Kairi had fainted and had a conversation with a boy named Roxas who told her that her friend's name started with an S. Soon after she remembered his full name and she wrote it at the bottom of the page so she would never forget it again: Sora.

Naminé sat on Kairi's bed coloring a picture of the play island in her sketchbook.

Every once and a while she would brush the picture of any debris left by her crayons and look at the picture as if to ensure that the quality was worthy of a place in her collection. Naminé had shown Kairi the book after their return to the Islands. They were mostly pictures of the trio, herself, and Roxas. Though there were some pictures of people neither of them knew. Naminé claimed they had just appeared one day without her drawing them. Both seemed to feature Roxas, one of which he was holding a black-haired girl that looked a lot like Kairi, and the other one was him standing with a woman with blue hair and a man with brown hair, all three of them in fierce looking armor. Kairi had once made a joke about her drawing Roxas as her knight in shining armor, but quickly regretted it when she found a picture of her and Sora kissing stuffed in her biology text book (one of the classes where she sat next to him.)

The sound of clashing metal drew Kairi's attention to the window. Out on the beach she could just make out the figures of Sora and Roxas, Keyblades drawn, sparing.

She opened her window and hopped out to the balcony of the building. Sora had Ultima Weapon drawn and was quickly parrying blows from Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Roxas' keyblades of choice. Even though Roxas had two keyblades he and Sora were evenly matched.

As far back as Kairi could remember Sora had aspired to be a warrior. She remembered sitting on the beach watching him and Riku duke it out with their wooden swords. They would often sit on the branch of the Paopu tree and tell them his dream of joining the Destiny Island Guardian Corps. Not many people could make it in due to the harsh standards of their leader, Commander Kurt. The last person Kairi could remember entering the Corps was a girl named Lightning. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had went to school with here sister, Serah. A few years ago she had brought them to watch Lightning's entry test. Sora and Riku were speechless as they watched Lightning duel Kurt with her gunblade. She and Kurt seemed evenly matched, but Lightning won somehow and was sworn in as Kurt's second in command. Ever since then Sora and Riku began taking lessons under Lightning. Everyday after school they would spend half an hour bashing away at each other with their wooden swords while Lightning critiqued them on stance and technique. After their lesson they would show Kairi what they learned. Eventually she could fight just as well as they could. Though she hardly ever spared with the boys, she knew if she was ever in danger she could defend herself. So in The World that Never Was, when Riku handed her the Place of Destiny keyblade, all the things she learned from them raced back into her mind. She was a bit rusty, but she had removed all the Heartless standing between her and Sora.

Sora and Roxas' fight was drawing nearer to her house. Silently she slid down the side of her balcony and hid behind the wooden frame holding it up. Sora took a wide swing at Roxas causing him to hit the post Kairi was hiding behind. Sora smoothly transitioned into a vertical swing of his keyblade. As it dropped Kairi jumped out from behind the post and blocked Sora's attack. "Take five, Roxas," she said, "It's my turn!" She caught Ultima Weapon in her keyblade's teeth and knocked the blade out of his hand. The utterly dumbfounded Sora dodged a few rapid blows she threw at him before his brain registered he needed his keyblade. He summoned Kingdom Key in a flash of light and began to parry her attacks. Roxas, who was still not sure of what had just happened, stood by Kairi's house watching the ongoing fight. Naminé materialized next to him. "This I have to see." He said watching Sora narrowly jumping out of the way of Kairi's spinning keyblade. "200 munny on Kairi" said Naminé. "Your on." replied Roxas. "Easiest 200 I've ever won." He thought as a smirk crossed his face.

Half an hour later Sora suggested that they call it a draw. Kairi declined. Naminé took great pleasure in relieving Roxas of 200 munny.

On the other side of the island a boy walked through a cemetery. In one hand he clutched a bundle of flowers and in the other a small photograph of a smiling family. He stopped about half way in at a crossroad and took the path on the right. Five minutes later he stopped in front of a headstone, stooped over, and laid the flowers down on the grave. He glanced at the picture and sighed. "Hey Mom…"said Riku.

Ecclesiastes 3:15

Next Chapter: Twas The Night Before Christmas

EDIT: Updated as of 9-19-10


	3. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**CHAPTER 3**

**Twas The Night Before Christmas**

Sora and Roxas arrived at the Twin Palms Mall bright and early; unfortunately so did the majority of the population of the Destiny Islands. The crowds were making it hard for Sora to reach any of the stores so Roxas decided to clear some room by 'borrowing' the mall's PA system and announcing a sale in one of the large stores on the other side of the mall. A few hours later they emerged from the mall with a large bag filled to the brim with gifts.

Sora had gotten Kairi a book that the receptionist at the bookstore had recommended and a digital camera she had been talking about nonstop. For Riku he had got a couple of CD's, one from himself and one Roxas picked out for him. He and Riku had never been on the best of terms and he hoped this would be the olive branch that ended the war. Roxas also had Sora buy a new sketchbook and colored pencils for Naminé and for Kairi, a bag for the camera Sora got her. They had parted way so Sora could slip into an electronics store to get his Nobody a MP3 player so he would stop swiping his. Roxas meanwhile went to a skateboard shop to buy Sora a new skateboard. (Roxas snapped his somebody's in two after trying to perform a rather complicated stunt.) However Roxas ended up giving the board to Sora after the reports of a floating bag of munny and invisible skateboarder reached the other end of the mall.

By the time they got back to their neighborhood it was almost dark. Suddenly a feminine voice called out, "Sora! Roxas!" A chill went down their spines. Sora knew if he turned around he would find a certain red-headed girl (and possibly another certain blond nobody) whose Christmas presents lay unwrapped within the sack in his hand. Sora shoved the bag into Roxas' hands. "Hide this quick!" he said. Sora spun around to face Kairi and Naminé. "Where's Roxas going?" asked Naminé suspiciously. "Um...I think he had something to do "Sora muttered nervously. "Pretty important huh?" said Kairi giving him one of those all-knowing looks. "So are you coming out to the island tonight or are we going to drag both you lazy bums down there?" Sora blinked in confusion, Kairi crossed her arms "Sora! It's Christmas Eve! The three of us always spend Christmas Eve together!" "Five now "interjected Naminé. "Oh right!" exclaimed Sora. "It seems like forever since we've been home for Christmas. Hey, I wonder if we'll see Santa tonight. " Kairi now wore the confused look. "Um…Sora has anyone ever told you there is no such thing as Sa—". Her voice was cut off by a shriek originating from Sora's house. "MOM!" Sora yelled drawing Ultima Weapon and sprinting toward the door. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and followed. When he reached his house he slammed through the door at full speed. "Mom what's wrong!" he shouted as he rushed into the living room.

The sight took a minute for Sora to take in. Sora's Mom was taking wild swings at the still invisible to her Roxas, who was trying to evade the end of her broom. "Come out you invisible freak! I know you're here somewhere!" she yelled. "Mom, it's alright calm down!" Sora said lowering his keyblade. "Sora what is going on? There was a floating bag and it fell and something talked and what is that thing in your hand?" she said still trying to whack Roxas with the broom. Sora unceremoniously put the keyblade behind his back and dismissed it. "I've just about had enough of all these strange things! You are going to tell me where you have been for the last 3 years, what happened, and what this invisible thing is!" With her last statement her broom finally made contact with Roxas' face. "YEEOUCH!" he yelled clutching his nose. "Sora, call her off!" Having heard this outburst she swung in the direction of the sound. Roxas dove out of the brooms path and reunited with Sora. "You can stop swinging mom, he's gone." "Who's gone?" she asked still clutching the broom like a samurai sword. "Roxas." He answered. "Your invisible friend?" she said in an incredulous tone. Sora dropped his head, "Yeah sort of…"

Sora's mom shook her head in disbelief. "Enough is enough, both of you sit down and tell me everything." Sora protested, "But Mom, I promised Riku that…" "I don't care I am your mother and I have a right to know." Kairi spoke up, "Sora and Riku are best friends, and even if you try and get it out of him he won't betray Riku's trust!" Sora's mom turned her attention on Kairi. "Perhaps your father needs to be here too." She turned and walked towards the phone.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Kairi. Sora shook his head, "I wish I knew." Sora's mom was just about to pick up the phone when she put her hand on her head and sat down on a nearby barstool. "Mom? Are you OK?" Sora asked walking over to her. Naminé's transparent figure appeared next to Kairi. "Roxas, get that bag upstairs!" She whispered. Roxas faded into existence and took the bag up the stairs.

Sora was still leaning over his mother trying to figure out her problem. "Sora she will be alright", said Naminé, "I went in to her memories and changed the last five minutes so she will remember nothing about Roxas or your Keyblade." Sora spun and looked at her. "You did what?" Naminé bowed her head. "2 years ago I was forced by Marluxia of Organization XIII to change you memories so that they would be able to use you as their puppet. You defeated all the members in the castle and saved me. With the help of DiZ, or as you know him Ansem the Wise, I put you to sleep so that I could repair the chain of memories within your heart. When you went to sleep though, a lot of people forgot about you, but after you awakened they began to remember. When Riku decides he is ready to tell everyone, I'll undo the link and she will remember." Sora looked at his Mom. "So she didn't remember me?" he asked quietly. "I don't know", Naminé answered, "Riku, DiZ, King Mickey, the higher ranking members of the Organization, and I remembered you so she might have." Sora took his mom and helped her into a chair. He turned toward Kairi and Naminé and the newly returned Roxas and said, "Let's leave. I think she has had a little too much excitement for today"

That night Sora loaded up his bag and took rode his new skateboard down to the docks that were closest to the play island on which Riku and Kairi were waiting for him. After a fair amount of rowing he reached the island and proceeded into the small wooden shack. Kairi had spent the entire day sprucing up the plain interior with lights, holly, and a small plastic Christmas tree just big enough to fit a few gifts under. Kairi was sitting under the tree sorting out some of the boxes while Riku was lounging in a lawn chair. "Merry Christmas!" bellowed Sora pulling his bag through the door. "Is it laundry day already?" Riku chuckled gesturing towards the bag. "Very funny Riku. No, this bag is filled with actual presents." Sora said as he started to unload several wrapped packages. "You actually got us gifts this year? Not just reused cards or IOU's" asked Kairi skeptically. "Well one of the perks of saving the world is that Heartless tend to drop a lot of munny." Sora said twirling the munny pouch he was given by King Mickey in Twilight Town.

* * *

*Click*

Kairi snapped another picture of Riku. Sora had bet that he could drink a carton of eggnog faster than Riku. What Riku had neglected to mention was that the carton that he had given Sora was full and the one he was using was empty. Sora had drunk his so fast that he choked and spewed a stream of goo all over Riku. Kairi took advantage of her new camera and captured the moment for the next time Riku cracked a joke about her. Riku wiped his face of and punched Sora who was still wiping the eggnog off his face. Sora moved to the other side off the room next to Kairi as to prevent any further injury. Kairi pulled up the photo on her camera. "Wow Riku. I don't think I've ever seen you that embarrassed." Kairi said enlarging the image and focusing in on his face. A smirk crossed Riku's face as he realized his friends were sitting right where he had been waiting for them to sit all night. "Not as embarrassed as you are about to be." He said pointing at the wall behind them. Sora and Kairi looked up to find that Riku hand nailed a small piece of mistletoe to the wall above them. Their faces turned redder than The Beast's rose. They slowly met each others eyes and then…

BOOOOOOOM!

A loud crash was heard from outside. The trio drew their keyblades and ran outside. As Sora emerged from the shack he found that the noise came from a pillar of smoke near the Paopu tree. Sora sprinted toward the smoke but something flashed into existence in front of his face: a skull wearing a Santa suit. "BOO!" yelled Jack Skellington causing Sora to jump about three feet in the air and land flat on his back. "Merry Christmas, Sora!" Sora jumped to his feet. "Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well its Christmas and Sandy Claws asked if I would like to come and visit you!" he said "You mean he's here?" Riku and Kairi ran up behind him. "You know this bag of bones Sora?" asked Riku. "Yeah, this is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!"

"Isn't he a little late for Halloween?" asked Riku. "Well I do love to give people a scare," said Jack appearing beside Riku who ended up like Sora had a moment ago, "but I also like to help out Sandy Claws during Christmas. "Sandy who?" asked Kairi. "Do you guys remember telling me there is no such thing as Santa Claus? Well…" Sora turned and pointed into the smoke, where the shape of a sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer could now be seen. And sitting in the sleigh with a rather large bag of toys was Santa Claus. Riku and Kairi's eyes grew wide. "No way" said Riku. From the sleigh came a loud "HO! HO! HO!" as Santa hoped down and proceed toward them. "Well now, you two must be Riku and Kairi." He said in his cheery voice. Riku and Kairi were speechless.

"So did you just come to visit?" Sora asked Santa. "Of course not Sora, it's Christmas and I am Santa Claus. I've come to give you a gift, in fact this gift is for all the Destiny Islands!" Santa reached in his bag and a burst of energy flew out and exploded high up in the sky. Nothing happened for a few seconds, until Sora felt something cold hit his nose. "It's snowing!" he yelled. Riku caught a few flakes in his hand. "It's never snowed on the islands before, it's always to hot." he said watching the flakes melt in his hand. "This is magic snow Riku," said Santa. "It will last till tomorrow at sunset and then it will disappear."

"Thanks Santa! You too Jack!" Sora said while running around in the falling flakes. "It's the very least we could do after you help us rid our world of the Heartless," said Jack shaking Sora's hand. "Well Jack, we had best be leaving. There are many children in this word who need their presents." Santa said closing the bag and readying the reindeer. "Good-Bye Sora, Riku, and you too Kairi!" yelled Jack as he boarded the sleigh. Santa cracked a magical whip and the reindeer pulled the sleigh into the sky.

And they heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight:

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

* * *

King Mickey flicked through images on his screen. It showed Sora, Riku, and Kairi in their homes asleep. The King sighed, knowing that he would have to disrupt the peace the three of them had made on the islands since their return. He pressed a button that would release a bottle with a note out of his Gummi Ship and into the ocean. "Sleep well," he muttered, "because tomorrow everything changes."

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I found this chapter hard to write in July and I don't think it is what I wanted in to be. However the story is about to pick up and I hope you will still want follow it till the end.

**Chapter 4: Everyone's Waiting**


	4. Everyone's Waiting

**Chapter 4**

**Everyone's Waiting**

"_You are a strange creature aren't you boy? Your heart resides in darkness yet you choose to live in the light." _

_Riku lay on the stained glass, hands grasped over his ears. The pain he was experiencing was overwhelming. _

"_You know where your destiny lies yet you refuse to accept it."_

_Something hit him in the side sending him sliding to the other side of the column._

"_Embrace the power you have rejected!"_

_Another blow hits him._

"_You try to destroy the darkness, but you know you cannot! Channel the energy and become the ultimate darkness!"_

"_You have no power over him," came another voice._

"_Is this your plan?" asked the first, "To follow each path my heart takes and attempt to thwart my will?"_

"_No," said the second, "I intend to succeed."_

_There was a flash and the pillar was engulfed in bright orange chains. The pain afflicting Riku was instantly lifted. As he stood he noticed that in the middle of the platform, a warrior covered from head to toe in armor knelt before a keyblade. Before Riku could say anything the light grew bright and the second voice echoed in his ears:_

"_Darkness is but an absence of light."_

* * *

Riku shot up out of his bed. His body was covered in sweat and he was panting heavily. Was it a dream? No. That pain was too real. And what that warrior said, "Darkness is but an absence of light." What did that mean? Riku tossed the sheets on the floor and got dressed. He silently stepped into the living room and found his father, Allen, asleep in the armchair in front of the television. He crossed to the front door and opened it.

"Riku,"

Riku turned to find his father not only awake but standing, looking at him with his stern green eyes, half covered by his unkempt brown hair. "Where you headed?"

"Sora's." Riku grunted.

"Hmm…" said Allen "Say hi to Laura for me." He sat back down and closed his eyes.

Riku went out side and closed the door. Ever since his mother died his father seemed to be in his own little world. It had been 6 years since that tragic day. A friend of Riku's mom, Serena, came by there house on the main island. Riku's dad told him that they were going to the far island to take care of something. Sora's father, Kage, owned a small ferry and agreed to take them. That night a terrible storm hit the Destiny Islands. The ship was found the next day capsized of the coast of the far island. Serena's body was the only one recovered from the wreckage. Kage and the stranger were never found. Riku was devastated by the loss of his mother but not as much as his father. His demeanor changed from a man who took advantage of every moment of life to one that just let the months slip by in his armchair.

It was because of this depression that Riku had not told his father about the time he was gone. He feared the grief of losing his wife and the shame that his son had almost destroyed the worlds would cause him to sink even deeper into his unhealthy state. He was also still afraid of what the islanders would think of what he had done.

Riku chuckled to himself when he remembered what Sora had said when he asked how he would face everyone; He made the most ridiculous face imaginable and said "Like this!" Sora was the only person he knew who could smile in the darkest moments of life. At the funeral for his father and Riku's mother Sora had bawled his eyes out, but afterward he would put on a smile for his friends, even if he didn't feel like it on the inside.

Riku felt a little better when he reached Sora's house to find Sora and Kairi building a snowman of a rather goofy looking Donald Duck (1). Roxas and Naminé were a short distance away engaged in a vicious snowball fight. Kairi was the first to notice Riku she waved at him and punched Sora who was putting the finishing touches on the snowman. Sora rubbed his arm where the punch had connected. "You could have just said something!" he complained. Kairi grinned, "Yeah, I could have."

"Somebody waits for you; punch him once for me!" sang Riku as he approached.. "Merry Christmas!" said Kairi embracing him. Sora gave him a high five and slapped him on the back..

A splat was heard as a snowball made contact with the back of Sora's head. He spun around and yelled. Roxas pointed at Naminé. Naminé pointed at Roxas. Sora stooped down and began throwing snow at the nobodies as fast as he could. Naminé dove behind a snow bank while Roxas ran around the side of Sora's house. He threw a retaliatory snowball at Sora , but he ducked at the last minute causing the slush to nail Riku in the face.

Riku wiped the remains of the snowball off his face, grabbed a handful of the wettest snow he could find and shoved it in Sora's face. Sora coughed and spit the snow that had made it's way into his mouth out. "What was that for?" he yelled. "Ducking" said Riku. Sora jumped up and tackled him. The two fought trying to pelt each other with more snow.

"Hey! Lazy bums! It's time to eat!" yelled Kairi from the door. The two immediately stopped fighting, jumped up, and ran to the door. "Curious how fast their priorities change," said Naminé as she passed Kairi.

* * *

A few hours later Riku sat on the Paopu tree on the play island watching the sunset. It had been too long since he had been able to watch the sunset in peace. The dull clunk of shoes on wood announced Sora's arrival. He hoped over the trunk and leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Nothings changed," noted Riku. "Nope," replied Sora, "never will." They sat watching the sun starting to sink beneath the horizon. A question suddenly popped into Sora's head, "Hey, Riku, what to think it was? The Door to Light?" Riku laughed and slipped of the tree so he was level with Sora. He stuck out his finger and poked him in the chest. Sora looked confused,"This?" "Yeah," answered Riku, "It's always closer than you think." They laughed, but it was cut short as Kairi's voice cut through the air" She ran up to them and doubled over trying to catch her breath. "What's up?" inquired Sora. "Look." gasped Kairi. She healed out a bottle that contained a small piece of paper sealed with three interlocking circles: King Mickey's personal seal. "The King!" cried Sora snatching the bottle from Kairi and swiftly slid the note out and began to read it. Riku and Kairi got next to him and began to read:

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_

_And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_the truth behind the Keyblade,_

_has found its way through so many people,_

_and now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora,_

_you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

_and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

_have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

_-Mickey_

* * *

Sora stood on the porch of his house, Roxas behind him. "This is the hardest thing I think I have ever done." he said. Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "At least you get to say goodbye." Sora thought back to the day he set out on his adventure. The storm caused by the heartless had ripped the island apart and sent Sora hurdling through space. There was no time to prepare or give notice. He took a step toward the door and stopped.

"It's time for the truth."

* * *

Riku once again found himself face to face with his father in their living room. He was carrying a small bag with a change of clothes and some personal belongings. "Leaving again?" Allen asked. "Yeah," muttered Riku, "don't know when I'll be back." His father gave him the same stern look that he had become known for, his gave seemed to see what Riku wasn't telling him. "Well before you go there's something I want you to have." he reached under his jacket and pulled a small silver dagger and a sheath. "This belonged to your mother." Riku took the blade and examined it. "Why would mom have something like this?" he asked. For the first time since Serena's death Riku saw his father smile. "Let's make that the reason you come back." he put his hands on his son's shoulders. "I see your mother in you so much. I'm proud of you Riku." Riku bowed his head "You wouldn't be if you knew what I've done." Allen embraced Riku, "It's not about what you've done, son. It's about what you've overcome." Riku returned the embrace, "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Early the next morning, Sora took his boat to the play island and sat in his spot on the Paopu tree, the bottle clasped in his hands. He stared out at the ocean, memorizing the sun and the waves, who knows when he would see them again. He was still unsure exactly what the King had meant about his memories and the hurting people, but he had the unshakable feeling that this journey would be a long one. His mother had taken the news of his leaving as well as the story of his previous journeys surprisingly well. It was hard to say good bye but he knew he had to leave

"Sora." Sora twisted around and saw Riku walking towards him. He stopped next to the tree and faced the sunrise. "Your minds made up?' he asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah." Sora returned his eyes to the ocean until another familiar voice broke the silence.

"Sora." he turned to find Kairi standing at the end of the branch. "Kairi!" he jumped from the tree and tried to put what he was feeling into words. He was leaving her again, and he couldn't bare it. "I..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Kairi understood his flustered attitude and gave him and approving nod. Sora raised his head and smiled at her. "It's just..." Sora began as his words finally rearranged into an understandable thought,"...They really need me. I need to go." He remembered what Mickey had wrote in the letter, "I am who I am because of them." Kairi sighed and took Sora's hand as she had done long ago and placed her good luck charm in his hand and in little more that a whisper said a phrase that filled Sora with hope: "See you soon."

* * *

The snowman is from an Disney cartoon called "Donald's Snow War". Look it up on YouTube.

* * *

Next Chapter: Return To Oblivion

Thank you for staying with me! Updates should be out faster from now on!


	5. Return To Oblivion

**Chapter 5**

**Return To Oblivion**

The Gummi Ship landed around noon. Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched as the rear door opened to reveal the cheerful face of King Mickey. "It's good to see you Your Majesty!" said Sora waving to him. As he approached however, Sora could see that beneath the King's large smile signs of fatigue and stress were evident. "Are you feeling alright?" Sora asked. "I'm fine Sora, but we need to set off immediately."

"What's the rush?" asked Riku. "I'll explain on the ship." Mickey replied. He walked up to Sora and in a quiet voice said "If there is something that needs to be said," he subtlety moved his head in Kairi's direction, "I'd say it now." Sora turned to Kairi and walked up to her. "So...I guess this is good-bye." There eyes locked for a few seconds then Kairi embraced him and as they separated she whispered in his ear "Be safe." Sora nodded and joined Riku on the ship. As the doors closed he though he saw a tear running down her cheek. He wanted to forget the journey ahead of him and stay on the islands with her, but he knew he couldn't. Too much rested on this. He watched through the porthole as the island slowly faded into the black of space.

* * *

After she could no longer see the ship, Kairi turned and began the walk to the docks. Sora was gone, again. Out saving the world while she stayed on the island hoping he was safe, and that she would not forget again. She felt horrible, it wasn't home without Sora and Riku. She turned from the docks and instead proceeded to the secret place.

As she entered the cave a feeling of security flowed over her. This was her sanctuary, a place to get away from the rest of the islanders. Most of the kids kept away from the cave because of the rumors that it was haunted, and as far as she could tell none of the adults knew of it. She came to the end of the cave where the small wooden door that had thrown her life into chaos. Sora had explained that the door lead to the heart of their islands and that the Heartless had used it to invade and plunge the islands into the realm of darkness, but the door was not why she came.

On the cave wall was a carving that she and Sora had made when they were younger. She had carved Sora's head and Sora did his best to carve hers. After he defeated the Heartless of Xehanort, the two of them had been separated, but he promised that he wold come back for her. She came to the cave and had found that Sora had drawn an arm feeding a star-shaped Paopu fruit with Kairi. She knelt down and drew another arm extending to Sora's portrait. When everyone had forgotten about him, the only way she could assure herself she wasn't crazy was visiting the cave and running her fingers along the grooves in the rock, proving that he did exist.

Under the etching, Kairi spotted a envelope with her name scribbled on it. She opened it and read the letter:

"_When I get back. I promise."_

A tear leaked from her eye as she read it. As she left the cave she placed the letter in her bag, right next to a Paopu fruit she had picked the day he came back.

* * *

Hours later the Gummi Ship landed outside Yen Sid's Tower. Sora was abruptly awakened by an incessant knock on his door. "Get up,we're here." called Riku's voice. Sora hopped out of bed and walked slowly toward the door. The light from the halfway spilled into the room blinding him momentarily. When Riku finally came into focus Sora was shocked awake. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep still. "Riku! You! You!" Riku sighed, "Yes Sora, I cut my hair. Can we go now?" Sora just stood pointing and flapping his jaw up and down, waiting for words to form."It's been...years..." Riku grabbed him by the collar and threw him down the hall. "I'm starting to understand why Kairi calls you a lazy bum!"

Mickey met them at the ramp of the ship. "Are you both ready?" he asked in his squeaky voice. "No offense Your Majesty, but we still don't know why we are here." said Riku. "Yes of course," he turned away from them, "Yen Sid has decided to test you for the Mark of Mastery." Sora looked at Riku and then back at the King, "What's the Mark of Mastery?"

"It is the test that all Keyblade wielders must take in order to become true masters." he answered. Sora laughed. "That's what he want? Piece of cake, I'll take on any test he can throw at us!" Mickey frowned, "Do not take this test lightly Sora! Yen Sid is a highly skilled sorcerer and he will tailor your tests to exploit your weaknesses!" Riku's face darkened as the King said this. "Let's get this over with," he muttered walking by them toward the tower.

At the top of the tower the trio stood outside the door to the study. Mickey knocked swiftly on the door and Yen Sid's grizzled voice replied, "Enter." As the door creaked open, Sora saw Yen Sid sitting at his desk, flanked on either side by Donald and Goofy, adorned in their royal armor. "Hey Guys! Good to see you!", Sora said waving to his friends. "Good to see you too Sora", replied Goofy. Yen Sid shot a critical glance at him. He quickly withdrew and stood at attention. The King took his place next to his master leaving Sora and Riku standing in front of them.

The sorcerer stood and addressed them. "Sora and Riku of the Destiny Islands", he growled, "Today we will examine you for the Mark of Mastery. If you can complete the tasks assigned you, and show that your heart and keyblade are worthy of the title, you will be known as masters of the keyblade." He sat again. "Present your Keyblades." Riku summoned his blade and laid it on the desk. Yen Sid took it in his hand and examined it intently. "The Way to the Dawn, a keyblade given to those who have walked the path of darkness and have returned to the ways of the light." he handed it back to Riku. "I fear your test will be extremely dangerous for in order to master your true power you must come to terms with the darkness inside of you once and for all."

"Riku can do it! We can take on whatever you have! Test or no test!", Sora blurted out. "No Sora," Riku answered, "Having walked so close to the darkness I've found myself wondering whether I am really supposed to be wielding a keyblade. This test will let me know for sure." Yen Sid nodded and turned to Sora, "Present your Keyblade." Sora called Ultima Weapon to his hand and sat it on the desk. Yen Sid waved his hand over the blade and it was engulfed in light. When the brightness faded the keyblade had reverted into the Kingdom Key form. "Hey!", Sora exclaimed, "What did you do?" Yen Sid looked harshly at him. "Sora you have become to arrogant as of late. You run blindly into situations trusting that your heart will see you through the darkest of trials." He returned the blade, "The Kingdom Key choose you for a reason and it has power you have not yet discovered because of your self-taught swordplay. You must learn how powerful yet volatile your heart is and how your keyblade will react to it. In short you must relearn how to use it." Sora frowned and bowed his head, "Yes Master Yen Sid."

"Now I shall explain your test." Yen Sid flicked his hand and the book in front of him flew open. "Within the Realm of Darkness," he read, "the worlds and denizens become dormant. Unable to function properly their consciousness' drift into a Realm of Dreams. The world will be locked in the darkness as long as the keyhole of dreams remains locked." He looked up at them, "You will both be placed in a dream and you will meet someone who is locked in this Realm of Sleep. They will teach you how to master your keyblade and how to locate the you succeed in opening the keyhole and return to this realm, I will consider you masters."

He stood once again and turned his gaze to the King. "Mickey, if you please." The King summoned Star Seeker and handed it to the old wizard. Yen Sid took the blade and pointed it at the wall behind him. Instantly a keyhole appeared on the wall, filled with a soft light. "Please follow me." he said taking a step through the keyhole. Everyone in the room filed through behind him. At the end of the keyhole was a large white room with what looked to be two large white flowers. "This place seems familiar." Sora noted. "You do not remember it, but you slept here for nearly a year." Yen Sid answered. "This place was once home to my friend Eraqus, but Xehanort not only put an end to him, but brought ruin on this land. It was sealed away by one of his pupils and was given the name Castle Oblivion."

At that phrase, Sora felt something jolt inside of him. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor Donald quacked wildly while Goofy set him upright. "Are you OK Sora?" he asked. "I'm fine", he assured them, "but that was weird. It felt like that time I unlocked Kairi's heart." Yen Sid looked of into space. "So you've awakened at last", he muttered under his breath. When Sora was on his feet Yen Sid ushered them into the pods. "Remember to look for the keyhole!" Mickey yelled up to them. Sora gave him a thumbs-up and one of his cheesy smiles. Yen Sid pressed a button and the pod doors began to close. Sora leaned back and relaxed. "What do you think that feeling was Roxas." he asked. He waited but there was no response. "Roxas? Are you..." But before he could start to worry about his Nobody's disappearance, he drifted swiftly to sleep.

* * *

Yen Sid took his hands off the controls. He turned to the remaining three. "Donald, Goofy, please return to the castle." They were caught off guard by his command. "But Master Yen Sid!", quacked Donald, "We want to make sure Sora and Riku are safe!" Yen Sid smiled. "They will be safe, but I don't want to leave the castle without it's king and top guards. Mickey must stay with me to assist with the exam." He turned to Mickey," And with Xehanort gathering strength I do not want to take any risks. For I fear many events were set in motion the moment those two fell asleep."

Yen Sid was correct. A man in a blue box watched as the events lit up a screen. A boy awakens, A boy is killed, shadows arises, a door unlocks, and a girl remembers. All around the universe things began to change around this moment in time. The moment the Keyblade War began anew.

* * *

So I have good news for you guys. I somehow got my composition teacher to let me write this for part of my homework. So for now you can (hopefully) expect weekly updates to this story. Also you may notice that I used a few elements of the KH3D trailer that came out of TGS recently. This story will not include 3D but will borrow elements from that trailer. This is mostly because** (*SPOILER ALERT*)** I already have a part written for Neku.

See you next week!

Next Chapter: The Siege


	6. The Siege

**Chapter 6**

**The Siege**

Kairi was awakened the next morning by the rattle of her cell phone on the nightstand. She groggily felt for it, knocking a glass of water on her bed in the process. The lukewarm water made her flail around and fall on the floor. "Uh, " she groaned, "it's going to be one of those days isn't it?" After mopping up the mess she located the phone from within the damp sheets. The new message light flickered and a few keystrokes later the message displayed. "R U coming to the blitzball game? -Selphie." Kairi composed a reply. "Not today. Not felling so well." She closed the phone and slumped at the foot of her bed. She really didn't feel like doing anything, these islands felt so empty now.

An hour later she found herself on the play island. She was about to enter the secret place when she noticed a figure standing by the Paopu tree gazing out at the sunset. As she approached she recognized the figure as Lightning. She called out to her and rushed up to the tree. Lightning glanced over at her then returned her gaze to the sea. "Hello Kairi," she said. When Kairi had first met Lightning, she thought she was a cold and unfriendly person, but as she got to know her it became clear that while she may seem stern, she truly cares for the people of the islands.

"What are you doing here Light?" she asked. Lightning smirked, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw a ship leave this island yesterday and now I hear Sora and Riku are gone as well. So what do you know about this?" Kairi sighed. Lightning had connected the dots correctly, there wasn't much use in hiding anything. And isn't this what she wanted? Someone to be able to talk to? Someone who would understand? "It's a long story." she said finally. Lightning turned and faced her with her cold, yet caring eyes. "All ears." she said. But before Kairi could start on her tale, a loud click echoed around the island. It was sharp and crisp, like a lock opening.

* * *

Three men walked the path to Castle Oblivion. They had been searching for it for days and they were getting restless."Jeez this taking is forever." griped the first man. "Are you sure this is the right way?" "Positive, quit your whining." the second man shot back. The first man flopped on the ground, "We've been walking for ages. I'm taking a break." The third man reached down and pulled him up by the collar. "Rest when we're done." he muttered half dragging the man along. He broke free and dusted off his suit. "It's bad enough we have to walk all this way, but we also have gel-for-brain's stalker attacking us every other minute." The second man groaned, "Don't worry about her. She'll get over us soon enough. Lets focus on finding Sora." The first man shrugged, "I still don't get why we are coming out all this way for some kid." The second man stop and turned to him, "Let's get one thing straight. If there is one thing you need to know about Sora, it is that he is far from just 'some kid' . Got it memorized?"

* * *

The clicking was followed by a low ominous rumbling. Lightning and Kairi watched in horror as black creatures began to materialize in the air and on the ground. They looked like Heartless, but there was something different about them. They seemed more organized, their movements were not nearly as mindless. They had an aura of power surrounding them: a sense of wholeness. They resembled the familiar design of a Neoshadow Heartless. The ones on the ground were dressed in black armor that seemed to merge into their skin. The ones in the air did not have any armor but large, black, reptilian wings held them aloft with powerful strokes.

Lightning jumped into action immediately. In one swift motion she drew her gunblade from it's sheath, slashed two of the creatures in half, and shot another out of the sky. One of the armored creatures charged at her from behind, but Kairi quickly summoned her keyblade and thrust it through the creatures back. "Kairi!" came Lightning's voice from amongst the sound of her blade and the black swords the creatures had began to fight with, "Get to the island! Warn the Corps! I'll hold them off!" Kairi finished off the winged beast she was fighting and made a break for the docks. As she neared the water, she saw the flying creatures already on their way to the mainland. There was no way she could make it swimming or in her boat. She reached in her bag for her phone, but wasn't there. That was it. The islands were doomed because of her. "No! What would Sora do!", she concentrated on the time she spent with Sora and how he solved problems. Suddenly a stream of golden sparks shot from her bag. She reached in and found it was coming from Sora's letter. As she wondered about this strange occurrence, she looked down to find that her feet were no longer touching the ground. Kairi remembered Sora talking about a substance called pixie dust that allowed you to fly. She cautiously willed herself up and down, getting used to the feeling of weightlessness then with all her might shot forward toward the mainland.

* * *

Lightning found herself between a rock and a hard place. As soon as she cut down one of the creatures another one took it's place. Once more she was having trouble fighting both enemies on the ground and in the air. Her strength was weakening and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. A ground troop ran at her and slashed down with it's sword. Lightning raised her blade to block it, but as she braced for the impact a large spear of ice shot from the ground and disintegrated the monster and all those around her. She lowered her blade and looked up to see a figure warped in a ragged black cloak with their arm outstretched towards her. Upon meeting Lightning's gaze, it turned and flew towards the island. Before She could make chase after the stranger, something hit her on the head. She collapsed to the sand and stared out at the figure gliding toward the home she had tried so hard to protect. Then everything went blank.

* * *

By the time Kairi reached the island the creatures had already mounted their attack. Villagers were running in terror and The creatures were grabbing them and trowing them into corridors of darkness. The guard corps were highly outnumbered and many had already been stolen. The only one who seemed to be doing any good in the fight was Allen, Riku's Father, who was fighting the invaders of with a shotgun and a knife as long as his forearm. Kairi flew around firing spheres of light at any creature not close enough to slay with her keyblade. She landed behind Allen and took out a pack of creatures that resembled large black wolves. "Need a hand? She asked. Allen responded by firing his gun past Kairi's head slaying another wolf that had tried to jump her. "Nope. You?" he asked. "Where's the mayor?" she asked, worried about her adoptive father. "They got him already," he grunted slashing at more of the creatures while Kairi erected a shield to cover his back. "We can't hold this up much longer without help." he yelled over the noise. A large explosion sent them both flying backward. Kairi landed on a pile of rubble while Allen was caught in midair by one of the flying beasts and they both disappeared through a portal.

"No!" she yelled running towards the spot where they vanished but another group of monsters stopped her. She ran threw every move and strategy she had ever been taught and every spell she knew, yet their numbers grew the more she struck down. Just as she felt ready to collapse and give in a group of orange circles appeared in front of her. As the beasts touched them they exploded and sent them fading into darkness. Kairi looked up and saw a person in a torn black cloak holding a very antique looking keyblade. "Who...are..." Kairi managed to wheeze out before fainting from exhaustion. The stranger moved forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Another group of monsters were headed towards them, they had to leave now. The stranger pulled a blue star-shaped gem from the folds of the cloak and raised it to the sky. In a streak of light, Kairi and the stranger shot into space.

* * *

Cloud Strife stood at the threshold of Castle Oblivion. He had set out to find Sora after Sephiroth let slip that he was after the keyblade before he escaped from their last battle. After wandering for many days he found himself at the castle, his only explanation as to why was that Sora's heart was calling out to him. "Finally! It's about flippin' time!" came a loud voice from behind him. He turned to see three figures headed towards him. The first was dark skinned, wearing a neatly fit suit and sunglasses. The second also wore a suit, but his wasn't as well kept as the first man's. His tie was loose, his shirt was untucked, his collar was unbuttoned, and he wore a pair of goggles around his forehead keeping his ruffled red hair out of his face. The last man was much taller than the others. His fiery red hair was slicked into large spikes and small tattoos were visible underneath his green eyes. He wore black jeans and a maroon hoodie with the outline of a black flame on the front. "Hey Cloud!" the man in the unkempt suit called out, "Long time no see. You remember your friend Reno right?" he went to slap Cloud on the back, but he shoved him back causing him to fall. Reno jumped up and dusted himself off, "Just trying to be friendly, You remember my partner, Rude?" he motioned at the man in sunglasses who simply nodded at him. "I remember you two trying to kick me out of Olympus Colosseum." Cloud grunted. "Hey, we were just doing our job trying to keep out the riff-raff " Reno protested. "After Phil saw your practice round in the games he fired us and ..."

"Who's he?" Cloud asked over Reno's rantings, he motioned towards the third man. "The name is Axel," he said pointing his finger to his temple, "Got it memorized?" Cloud frowned, "Weren't you one of those Organization XIII guys who attacked Hollow Bastion?" Axel shrugged,"Didn't have the heart to quit back then." Cloud made a mental note to keep an eye on him. "Why are you all here?" Axel spoke up again, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, and the only one who can find him is sleeping in that castle." Cloud gave a small smirk, "Well, if we are all headed that way, let's get going." He turned to the doors. "I think I'll need all the help I can get.

* * *

She was too tired to see or even move. She could feel a cool breeze running across her skin. "Am I dead?" she wonders to herself, she defiantly felt dead. She barely made out the voice asking her if she was alright. She managed a groan, her hearing was focusing out. "My name is Eraqus. What is yours?" he asked. "Na...mi...né" she managed to say before losing consciousness.

* * *

I bet you are tired of people loosing consciousness huh? There should be less in the next chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone again for sticking with my story. Keep leaving reviews, let me know what I'm doing right or wrong.

Next Chapter: The Fourth Apprentice


	7. The Fourth Apprentice

**Chapter 7**

**The Fourth Apprentice**

Naminé slept for three days after Eraqus found her lying at the outermost edge of the Land of Departure. He took her to Aqua's currently vacant room and began casting restorative magic over her. She had many cuts and bruises covering the majority of her body, but none of the injuries seemed life threatening. Whatever had happened to this young girl it had caused quite a bit of damage. He spent the days sitting at her bedside studying a book until she finally stirred.

"How are you Naminé?" Eraqus asked. Naminé sat up and placed her hand on her head. "I honestly don't know." she said. "I can't remember much, just my name. Do you know anything about me?" Eraqus frowned, his magic should have healed Naminé completely. Whatever was tampering with her memory was not caused by physical damage. "Unfortunately, I don't know." Eraqus said standing. "I have some business to attend to. You may rest here for the time being." Naminé glanced around the room. It was a blue room and neatly organized and the ceiling was covered in multicolored stars. "Who's room is this?" she asked. "My former apprentice, Aqua," Eraqus responded, "She is away so you may stay as long as you want." He turned to leave. "Mr. Eraqus? Before you go do you know me what this is?" Eraqus turned to see Naminé holding a deep blue keyblade wrapped in golden chains. "That", answered Eraqus, "is the reason you are here."

* * *

A day later Naminé had fully recovered, apart from the lapse in her memory. Eraqus was still quite concerned with this. His magic should have restored her memory, but for some reason it was still refusing to return. Naminé meanwhile, had taken to walking around the courtyards of the Land. She seemed lost in thought, as if trying to recall what had happened to send her to this place. That night Eraqus called her to his study. It was decorated as ornately as the rest of the castle, but it also felt warm and inviting, book shelves lined the walls except behind Eraqus' desk where a stained-glass window let in the last multicolored rays of evening light.

Eraqus motioned for her to sit down in the chair facing his desk. Naminé sat quietly as Eraqus spoke. "I have been conversing with my old friend Yen Sid." he began, "He believes he knows where lived before you found your way here." Naminé remained silent, so Eraqus continued. "Have you ever herd of the island of Memoria?" Naminé shook her head. "Memoria is a world inhabited by some of the greatest artisans in the world. Although peace loving, the Memorians are not to be taken as weak, they are very intelligent and have a gift for strategy, but the most precious gift they possess is what is known as the Book of Memory." Naminé seemed interested, but not as if she recalled anything. "The book is opened only when a Memorian is on the verge of death. The Memorians have the ability to place their memories within the book, so they can preserve the knowledge and legacy of their entire race. It is rumored that when they went into battle the book was kept open until the battle subsided so that none of the fallen warrior would be denied their final rights.

"What does this have to do with me?" Naminé inquired quietly. "If I may see your Keyblade." Eraqus held out his hand and Naminé brought out her keyblade and gave it to him. He examined the blade and then gave it back. "Do you know the name of this blade?" he asked her. She shook her head. "It's name is The Chains of Memory, it is the Keyblade given to the leader of the Memorians and is the only way to open the Book of Memory." Naminé looked shocked, "So how did I get it?" Eraqus face grew solemn, "While most keyblades can be given to anyone able to wield one, this blade must be passed down to a blood descendant. If I may give you my theory, you are the heir to the throne of Memoria, and this blade was given to you by your father before his passing."

Naminé was stunned. "My...father...dead? Why...can't I remember this!" her voice took on a edge of urgency and anger. "Yen Sid sent scouts to Memoria. I'm sorry Naminé, but Memoria has been lost to darkness. "NO!" she yelled springing from her and slamming her hands on the desk. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE." Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob. Eraqus tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she batted it away and sprinted out the door. Eraqus called after her, to no avail. She was gone.

* * *

He didn't find her till morning. She was sitting at the edge of the Land where a great sea lead off into space, head resting on her knees, her keyblade grasped in her hand; the only connection to the life she had forgotten. Eraqus sat next to her. There was silence for what seemed like hours, then Naminé spoke. "Can you teach me?" she said in little more that a whisper. "I want to learn how to use the keyblade. It's all I have left of my life, and it's the only way I try to bring it back. Eraqus smiled. She reminded him of Ventus when Xehanort had first brought him to the castle. He knew that his memory had been lost and that it took him a long time return to a normal life, but through it all the dream of becoming a keyblade master gave him drive and purpose. "Yes," he answered, "I will help you."

* * *

Their training started the next day. Eraqus began showing Naminé the basic stances and defensive moves, as well as testing her any lingering memories that may have been left in her mind. While she struggled with physical combat, her aptitude for magic was almost as strong as Eraqus' own. Within a week of training she had mastered all the basic spells and was rapidly becoming proficient in the intermediate spells. After combat practice they would sit in the study and try to restore the lost memory, but no matter how hard they tried Naminé's memory seemed to be beyond recovery.

At one of these sessions, Eraqus had given her a sketch pad and a box of crayons. He asked her to draw what she thought her memories may be. He seemed to think that this activity would bring out Naminé's subconscious memory out in order to trigger her conscious memories. While this proved to be yet another failure, Naminé enjoyed roaming the land and drawing the landscape. It took her mind of the stress of training and the maddening thought that she had forgotten her entire life.

While she was sketching one afternoon she saw something twinkle out of the corner of her eye. Something was shooting across the sky headed straight for the castle. Curiosity got the best of her and she quickly gathered her things and sprinted towards the castle. When she reached the courtyard, she noticed a boy about her age with unkempt blond hair and a piece of armor adorning his right shoulder. She was about to greet him when she spotted Master Eraqus coming down the castle steps, and decided instead to hide behind the gate and listen in on the conversation.

Eraqus approached the boy. "Ventus, you are alone?" he asked with surprise in his voice, "I thought Aqua would..." he stopped mid sentence and instead knelt down and put his hands on the boy's arms. Ventus stared at his feet. "Well, what matters is you are home." he said trying to comfort him, "You don't belong outside this world yet. You can stay here where you can learn..." "In your prison?" the boy snapped. Surprise returned to Eraqus' face, "What?" he pulled himself from the master's hold. "That's your excuse," he continued, "for keeping me imprisoned here isn't it!" Eraqus frowned and rose to his feet, "What did you here?" Ventus drew an offensive stance, "That I'm some weapon! Some kind of Ҳ-Blade!" Eraqus reached up and traced the scar on his cheek. "I knew it," he muttered, "Xehanort could never let it go."

Naminé began to worry. Was this Ventus Eraqus' friend or enemy? Eraqus seemed lost in thought. After a few seconds of silence his almost inaudible response came. "I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it." He glared at Ventus. "But I will not do it again!" he growled drawing his Keyblade. Ventus gasped and backpedaled a few steps. "Master? What are you...?" he gasped. "The Ҳ-Blade has no place in this world or any other!" he answered, "Xehanort has made his purpose clear, and I am left with no choice!" He cringed and readied his blade for attack "Forgive me, but you must exist no longer!" He swung his blade and a blast of light hurled straight towards Ventus. Ventus tensed for the impact. Naminé closed her eyes and braced herself against the attacks shock waves. But they never came.

When the light from the attack faded Naminé peeked back over the wall to see a man covered head to toe in armor wielding a bronze keyblade standing between Eraqus and Ventus. "What!" exclaimed the master upon seeing the figure. "Master!" the man yelled, "Have you gone mad!" Eraqus scowled, "Terra! I command you, step aside!" Terra's armor faded in a flash of light revealing a tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes. "No!" he shouted back not dropping his stance. "You will not head your Master?" Eraqus was enraged, Naminé had never thought the master could be this angry. "I will not!" Terra replied better positioning himself to protect Ventus. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" Eraqus said bowing his head. "If you don't have it in your heart to obey, you will have to share Ventus' fate!" Naminé waatched as tears began to run down the Eraqus' face. She was puzzled, if he cared so much about these two, why was he trying to fight them?

It was then Eraqus made his move. He charged at Terra slashing at him with his keyblade. Terra raised his and blocked his blows, making sure none of them reached Ventus. "Enough Terra!" Ventus yelled, "He's right!" "Quiet!" Terra scolded still focused on parrying Eraqus' attacks. Eraqus took this momentary hesitation to jump back and fire another light spell. It knocked Terra back and left Ventus sprawled on the ground next to him. Terra reached down and held his limp body under his arm. He saw Eraqus readying another attack. "You may be my master," Terra said as a dark aura surrounded him, "but I will not let you hurt my friend!" he swung his keyblade and a dark flash surrounded them both. "Has the darkness taken you Terra!" Eraqus yelled positioning himself for his next attack. Terra not taking his eyes of his opponent pointed his keyblade behind him and opened a portal into space, into which he threw Ventus. Their was a flash as the portal closed with Ventus inside of it.

Naminé watched as their battle raged on. Eraqus threw chains of light at Terra while Terra zipped around with a trail of darkness behind him. Both seemed to be fighting their hardest, but Naminé could tell the master was weakening. Finally, after a particularly intense blow from Terra Eraqus' keyblade disappeared and he stood panting and clutching his side. Terra dismissed his blade and approached him. "What have I done?" he said, regret filling his voice. "Master... I just wanted to keep Ven safe!" He reached out a hand as to steady his master. "No," Eraqus replied quietly, "you were right. I failed you Terra. Perhaps I have no one else but myself to blame for the darkness inside of you. And now I've done worse! Raised my keyblade against you and Ventus! My own heart is darkness!" Terra knelt before him hand still outstretched.

It was then that Naminé noticed the old man standing at the top of the steps leading to the castle. He had dark skin and sinister yellow eyes and was wearing an elaborate black cloak with white gloves. He stretched out his hand and squeezed his fingers into a fist. Just then Eraqus let out a groan and Naminé turned just in time to see her master fall into Terra's arms and disappear in a flash of light. Terra fell to his knees and began to weep. The man on the staircase walked calmly down and stood looming above him.

"What a sorry sight." he said with a scraggly voice that put fear in her heart. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse Master Terra? That man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!" Terra raised his head. "Master Xehanort! Why!" "You know at times I find your progress quite striking," he said turning and moving away from him, "but you still fall short. Let all that anger out my boy! Give your heart over to darkness!" Terra stood and drew his blade once more, "What do you mean?" "Still so blind." Xehanort muttered turning to face him, "Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all keyblade wielders meet their fate: The Keyblade Graveyard! There you will see your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends and the last light within you will die!" He raised a black keyblade to the sky and a ray of dark energy flew into the air. It flashed and then a dark sphere began to grow where it had faded away. The sky went dark and violent winds began pulling everything towards the sphere's chaotic center. "You won't need a home anymore!" called Xehanort over the roar of the wind, "Not where you're going!" Naminé watched in horror as the land of departure began to be pulled apart by Master Xehanort's magic. She grabbed on to the wall and held on for dear life, but the wall soon gave way. She let out an ear peircing scream as she was drawn into the sphere.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but writing new lore for Namine was a lot harder that I anticipated. Also I had another bit of the story I was debating about adding to the end of this chapter, but I decided to put it off to the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Sleeping Awake


	8. The Sleeping Awake

**Chapter 8**

**The Sleeping Awake**

"Sora." That was all he could hear. From every direction in the darkness came this one name, "Sora." He listened to every voice echoing his name, and it hurt. Every time a new voice called it felt like a piece of his body was being torn off. "Sora. Sora. Sora." The voices increased in both number and volume. Soon they were practically yelling and the pain increased exponentially, "SORA! SORA! SORA!" He screamed and thrashed trying to fight whatever was torturing him. "Sora! Snap out of it!" His eyes shot open and he jolted upward. He found himself siting on the cool stained glass of the station of awakening. Then he noticed the hand on his shoulder.

Roxas was kneeling next to him. It dawned on Sora that it was his voice that had called him out of the dream, or was it a dream? Sora wasn't so sure. Roxas spoke up, "You all right?" Sora placed a hand on his forehead. "I don't know." he stood up and looked around. "What are we doing here?" As if on cue the voice laid words on his heart, "It is time to wake." A bridge appeared in front of them, but it wasn't like the stained glass staircases that usually appeared. It was an ornate stone bridge that lead out into the blackness. "Can you feel that?" Roxas asked staring straight down the bridge. "I can't describe it, but there is something that is...calling to Me." he kept his gaze for a minute and then ran across the bridge. "Wait! Roxas!" Sora called after him, but it was no use. Roxas had run too deep into the black fog for Sora's voice to reach him. Sora took a step toward the bridge but just before his shoe touched the smooth stone, it faded out of existence. "This is not your path," the voice echoed again, "You must become more."

The station of awakening vanished and was replaced with what looked like a large desert surrounded by large cliffs. Sand was being tossed around by a fierce wind, causing Sora to cover his eyes. When the sand stopped, Sora opened his eyes to find that the rocky landscape was covered with thousands of keyblades. It was as if their owners had thrust them into the ground and abandoned them. As he was taking in his surroundings he could make out a faint voice echoing off the mesas:

_"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters on this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged!"_

Sora found that he was standing in a crossroad between the clusters of keyblades. In the center he saw three keyblades. To the left was The Way to the Dawn, to the right was Destiny's Embrace, and in the center was the Kingdom Key. He started walking towards the trio of blades and as he did he noticed that two other figures were ascending the side paths. To the left was Riku, and to the right Kairi. They each wore an emotionless face and did not respond when Sora called out to them. As they approached the midpoint, they reached out and pulled their blades from the ground. Sora reached out to retrieve his blade, but he found that a pitch black hand had already grasped the Kingdom Key's handle. Sora raised his head to find himself face to face with Anti-Sora.

Sora had first encountered this creature aboard Captain Hook's pirate ship in Neverland. Riku had summoned it to keep Sora busy as he fled with Kairi's heartless body. It looked exactly like Sora except for the fact that his body was pure darkness with pupiless yellow eyes. It knew every move Sora was going to make before he made it and was always quick to counterattack. Sora had bested the beast with the help of Donald and Goofy, but it wasn't the last he had seen of him. When he had journeyed to The World That Never Was to free Kairi and stop Xemnas from completing Kingdom Hearts, he found himself locked in a fight with Saix, Xemnas' second in command. The longer they fought, the more anger entered Sora's heart. This was the man who had kidnaped Kairi and had used him to steel thousands of hearts by slaying heartless with his keyblade. In his rage he tried to enter a drive form, but instead found his body covered in darkness. His keyblade disappeared and he began lashing out at the Nobody with black tentacles that extended from his arms. He had become Anti-Sora. He had managed to wrench control away from the darkness and finish off Siax, but he always had that feeling that Anti-Sora was still there at the back of his heart, just waiting for the moment where he could escape and take over once again.

Anti-Sora gave a sinister laugh and pulled the Kingdom Key from the ground and slashed at Sora. Sora jumped back and watched as Anti-Sora ran at him with a follow up attack. Kairi and Riku had dissapeard so he was on his own to face this new threat. Before it could land a blow Sora reached out and grabbed a keyblade from the side of the path and blocked the attack. Anti-Sora looked as if he had been knocked backwards, but fliped over at the last minute and with a swift swipe, cut Sora's keyblade in half. Sora threw the severed handle at his alter ego and grabbed two more blades from the grouping. Anti-Sora stood in front of him, eerily swaying back and forth. Sora bearly made out the single word it hissed at him: "Die!" "You first!", he yelled as he charged back into their battle.

* * *

Kairi awoke to a strange clicking sound. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure typing away on a computer. It took her a moment to compute that the garment was one of the black cloaks that the members of Organization XIII used to protect their bodies when traveling in corridors of darkness. Was this person a member of the Organization? Sora and Riku had supposedly defeated them all, but what if one of them survived? Silently she drew her keyblade and pointed it toward the typist. "Who are you?' she demanded. The figure remained transfixed on the screen. "Good, your awake." the figure said in a distinctly female tone of voice. She gestured toward a bag propped up next to the computer, "There is some bread in there if you are hungry." Kairi didn't lower her blade, "That didn't answer my question." The figure continued to sort through files. "A friend." she answered. "Then why are you wearing that coat?" Kairi shot back, "Members of The Organization are not my friends!" The figure finally stopped typing and turned to face Kairi, her face still obscured by the hood. "Relax. I'm not part of any organization. I borrowed this coat from a man who called himself Ansem." "Ansem is dead. I was there when his machine exploded." Kairi responded. "No, the explosion trapped him in the realm of darkness." the figure explained. "He talked of a boy named Sora, who saved the worlds from darkness. Do you know him?" "What do you want with Sora?" Kairi's grip on the keyblade tightened. "So you do know him." the figure said calmly. Kairi was swiftly losing her patience, "I'll ask you one last time; who are you?" The figure stood, "It's been a long time Kairi, you might not remember me, but I certainly remembered you. The figure pulled the black hood off her head. "My name is Aqua. It's a pleasure meeting you again."

* * *

Riku found himself once again on the Station of Awakening in the presence of the armored man. "Are you who I'm supposed to train with?" he asked. The figure remained silent. "Who are you?" Riku asked. "Do not concern yourself with me," it said, "I am but a lingering spirit, cursed to dwell in this form until my heart and body are freed from their dark imprisonment." The sounds of metal striking metal echoed around the pillar as the figure stood to his feet. He reached out and pulled the bronze keyblade from the ground. "Show me your power, chosen apprentice of Master Terra." In a flash the figure had dashed Riku and knocked him through space. He hit the dome of chains that surrounded the station and fell down onto the glass. Riku pulled himself up and summoned the Way to the Dawn, just in time to block against another flurry of rapid blows that pushed him back against the wall. He pushed against the blade trying to knock back his opponent, but the force that was pressing him back was uncanny. "I see." the man said in his hollow voice, "You have been consumed by the darkness of evil, and now you are afraid to embrace the true power of your heart." A black aura surrounded him and he grasped Riku's keyblade with his empty hand. He pulled on the keyblade and threw both the blade and Riku behind him. It walked over to where Riku landed and stared down at him. "Don't make the same mistakes I did Riku. Fool yourself into hiding your darkness and you become more vulnerable to the evil." he picked Riku up and walked away from him. "Light and Darkness is not equal to good and evil. Some have used the darkness to protect the world, and others have become drunk in the power of the light." He turned back and readied his blade, "Show me who you will be."

* * *

Sora was faring poorly in his battle. Anti-Sora was breaking every keyblade he drew almost the instant he pulled it from the ground. Sora knew he couldn't keep this up much longer so he took two blades from the earth and charged head on towards his doppelganger. Anti-Sora let out a cacophony of laughter and swung with such a force that Sora was thrown into the field of keyblades. He crashed through the swords and only stopped when he hit one of the sturdier blades. He winced as he sat up; his body was as weak as it had ever been. He looked up to see Anti-Sora glaring at him. He raised the Kingdom Key as to stab Sora with it, but instead thrust it into the ground next to him. He raised his hand out in front of him and a white keyblade with a gear as the blades teeth was called to his hand. As he examined the blade, his black skin began to peel away from his body and dissolve. What was left was a spitting image of Sora, except that his hair was jet black and his eyes were a dull yellow. He wore white armor that looked similar to the armor Riku wore when he had been possessed by Ansem. He took a deep breath and turned his eyes down to Sora. "Ah, Sora. I had almost forgotten you were down there." he chuckled sarcastically. "It seems we have not been properly introduced." He knelt down so he was eye to eye with Sora. "I am Vanitus, apprentice of Master Xehanort. I am the darkness of those who slumber inside of you mixed with your own." He grasped Sora by the neck and held him off the ground. "Hmm. For all the power you hold inside, you sure are weak." Vanitus mused. "Our fight has not awakened my full power yet. Your light has not become equal to my darkness yet. Pity" He threw Sora to the ground and walked away from him. He raised the keyblade in front of him and a door appeared, one that looked shockingly similar to the Door to Darkness that Ansem had opened to unleash Kingdom Hearts. "Well well," Vanitus mused, "Look what we have here." He raised a hand to the door, but a flash of energy struck his hand and he recoiled in pain.

"Did you really think that would work?" Two cloaked figures stood behind Vanitus and in front of Sora. They both were holding Kingdom Keys and stood transfixed on Vanitus. "Ansem locked that door tight so scum like you wouldn't open it." Vanitus turned towards them, "I know your voice Ventus, but who's your friend? Aqua? Terra?" The second figure spoke up in a feminine voice, "Nobody a creep like you would know." She grasped her blade as if to lash out but the one who Vanitus called Ventus raised an arm to stop her, "Get lost, Vanitus. Only Sora can open that door and he doesn't even know how yet." Vanitus scowled, "Well he will just have to learn fast then." The second figure pushed Ventus' arm away, "Over my dead body." Vanitus grinned "That can be arranged." The still hooded figure turned to Ventus and said, "Deal with Sora, I'll teach this jerk some manners!" Ventus was silent for a moment, and then he spoke, "You know if the keyhole opens and you aren't there, I can't hold it open for you." The figure paused, reached into her cloak and produced a very ornate and old book. "This will awaken her without me, my purpose can wait." she said tossing him the book. Ventus caught it and stowed it in his own cloak, "For how long?" he asked. "Sora will know", she said as she raised the keyblade so that the handle was at eye level with the blade pointed downward and in little more than a whisper said "Vector to the Heavens." There was a flash of energy around her and when it faded, the figure was covered in silver armor with pink accents jutting out from the main body. The armor itself looked strangely similar to Sora's outfit and in her hands were two identical cross shaped keyblades. Vanitus raised his blade and charged at her, but she slammed the sword into his attack and sent him flying across the wasteland. The figure glanced in Ventus' direction for a moment, and then sped off after Vanitus.

Ventus turned and walked over to Sora and helped him off the ground. Sora lurched in pain as he stood up, but found that his wounds were not as severe as he had first thought. He turned to the still hooded figure. "Who are you?" Ventus reached up and pulled back his hood. Sora gaped as Roxas' face emerged from the cloak. Ventus smiled, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure.

* * *

Riku struggled to pull himself off the ground after a particularly ferocious series of attacks from the armored man. He could feel the darkness welling up inside him urging him to let loose all his might at this enemy. "Heed my words, Riku. Time is short." the man said. Riku growled as he struggled to his feet. He couldn't hold on for much longer he drew his keyblade in front of him to deal a blow and hopefully finish off his opponent before he lost control. As he was about to strike a sudden feeling overtook him. He reached into his pocket and pulled his mother's silver dagger. It was shining brightly and the wisps of darkness were gathering at the edge of the blade. And then in that moment, everything clicked into place. Riku felt the man's pain; the sorrow and agony of a prisoner whose friends he had unwillingly betrayed. He also felt the darkness in his heart, and he found not anger and rage, but pity and compassion. He dismissed his keyblade and channeled every ounce of energy into the dagger he took a few running steps and jumped grasping it with both hands.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity. The man gazed up at Riku, and Riku expected him to repel him with his keyblade. Instead he loosened his fingers from the blade and allowed it to fall to the floor. With all his might Riku plunged the dagger into the man's helm. Black shock waves erupted from the sight of impact. Riku saw that the blade had cut through the armor and cracks had spread from the initial impact. Riku pulled the knife free and as he did the helmet crumbled into dust, but where the man's head was supposed to be there was nothing but empty space. Riku watched as the armor disintegrated and left him alone on the platform. In the air above him, the outline of a keyhole appeared. Riku raised The Way to the Dawn and a small beam of light struck it. The platform turned white and faded out of existence.

* * *

Sora and Roxas walked along the path that lead between the fields of ruined keyblades as Roxas began his tale. "My name was once Ventus," he began, "I was an apprentice under an elderly keyblade master named Xehanort, until one day he turned a pack of heartless on me to bring out my darkness. When I couldn't he used his keyblade to extract the darkness from my heart. With that darkness he created Vanitus. After that he had no use for me so he took me to the Destiny Islands, intending to leave me to die. But while I was there, my heart reached out to yours and your light healed the wound Xehanort had left in creating Vanitus. I awoke without any memories; Xehanort left me with Master Eraqus and his two Apprentices: Aqua and Terra. I became good friends with both of them and all three of us and trained to become Keyblade Masters. On the day Aqua and Terra took the Mark of Mastery exam Master Xehanort returned to judge the exam. Aqua became a Master; Terra showed signs of darkness and did not. Vanitus appeared to me soon after the exam and told me that something was going to happen to Terra. I went to look for him and found him just as he left to find Master Xehanort, who had suddenly vanished. I chased him from world to world and Aqua chased after me. I fought with Vanitus several times and in the end he told me that Xehanort wanted me to fight Vanitus in order to create a special keyblade called the X-Blade. I went back to Master Eraqus to confront him about why he never told me about my past, but he attacked me in order to prevent Xehanort's plan from being completed. I would have been a goner if Terra hadn't stepped in and threw me into space while he stayed back and held back the master. Vanitus found me once again and threatened to kill Terra and Aqua if I didn't come here, to the Keyblade Graveyard, and fight him. I reunited with Terra and Aqua, but Xehanort and Vanitus showed up and we began to fight. I was attacked by Xehanort and my body was frozen. Braig, or as you knew him Xigbar, attacked Aqua trying to get to me. She won, but Vanitus knocked her unconscious and proceeded to attack me. In the end he returned to my heart and we fought inside it. I won, but I fell into darkness again by doing so. My heart flew through the darkness and joined with your heart, until you used the keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then my heart gained a new body and I became Roxas. I think you know the rest."

"Yeah, you joined the Organization," Sora replied. "So what happened to Terra and Aqua?" Roxas stopped walking, "I don't know for sure, but I think Xehanort did something to Terra." "Why do you say that?" Sora asked. "Do you remember that painting of Xehanort that was hanging in Ansem's study? It looked almost identical to Terra." Roxas answered. Sora crossed his arms, "So you're saying that Xehanort stole Terra's body?" Roxas drew his keyblade, "I don't know, but we don't have enough time to sit around theorizing." He thrust his keyblade to the sky and a keyhole appeared. "We can't get out of here till that keyhole finds your heart worthy." Roxas explained, "However, Riku already opened the other half of this keyhole, so that means if we don't open this one and get out of here soon, the keyhole will reset and we will still be stuck in here." Sora looked up at the glowing lock, "So how do I prove to it that I'm worthy?" Roxas pulled off the cloak he was wearing. His clothes looked similar to how they did when they had last met; though there were patches of armor showing and half of his jacket was identical to the one Sora was wearing. He put both of his arms down to his side, and Oathkeeper and Oblivion sprung to his hand. "I think you know already."

Roxas flew at Sora and would have landed a crippling blow if he Sora hadn't thrust his hand out and yelled "Protega" the split second before Oblivion plowed into his head. Sora quickly revolted, slashing the Kingdom Key towards Roxas, but he countered with Oathkeeper and surged forward with Oblivion again. They exchanged blows for several minutes, Sora fighting just as he did when they had fought within his heart. However, something was different about the way Roxas was fighting. It took him a minute to find it, but he noticed that he was fighting with Oblivion held forehand as he had always done when done battle with two keyblades, but he was holding Oathkeeper with the blade pointing behind him. It occurred to Sora that Roxas was not only fighting with the styles he had inherited from Sora, but with the training he had received from Eraqus, A true keyblade master. Sora fought his hardest, but Roxas would always counter in just the way that would send him back to square one. Sora managed to push Roxas back causing a break in the action. Sora was panting from exhaustion, while Roxas seemed in perfect condition. "You've improved." Sora managed to get out between breaths. Roxas looked solemn, "So why haven't you?" He took Oblivion and thrust it into the ground. "Do remember when I first fought you? I asked why the Keyblade chose you." He put his empty hand out in front of him, "Well, I found that answer, and I know you won't like it." Just as it had done in Hollow Bastion the Kingdom Key was pulled from Sora's grasp and into Roxas'. "I am the reason for your ability to wield a keyblade." Sora gaped at him. Roxas tossed the blade at Sora's feet. "It's my heart that gave you the ability. If we both escape this place you may not be able to use the keyblade. That's why we are fighting, to prove you are worthy to keep the blade." Sora stood transfixed, "So if I don't defeat you neither of us gets out, but if I do I can escape, but I can't use the keyblade." Roxas took his fighting stance once more, "Unless you can summon the power in your heart and become a true wielder." Sora looked at the ground, "You may be testing me Roxas, but I am testing you too." He pooled all his energy into the Keyblade and pointed it at Roxas. "Don't hold back. Prove to me you deserve to wake up!" Roxas slammed his blades over his head and brought them to his side exerting the same force that was now radiating from Sora. The two remained motionless, then in a movement that could bearly be seen by the naked eye, they crossed blades in midair. A pulse of energy flew through the graveyard sending keyblades in all direction. When the dust had cleared, Roxas and Sora stood facing opposite ways. Roxas glanced over his shoulder at Sora. "You've been a good other." he mumbled as he fell to the ground. Sora slowly walked over to Roxas and picked him up. As he did a loud click came from above as the Keyhole of Sleep became a star filled portal. "Come on lazy bum," Sora said to Roxas as the Keyhole pulled them up towards it, "time to wake up."

Just before they passed through the hole, a loud scream of fury erupted from behind them. They turned to see Vanitus rocketing towards them propelled by jets of dark energy surging from his limbs. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he howled as he approached them. Roxas pushed Sora behind him and drew his blades. "Forget me!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Get out of here!" Sora glided beside him and drew his keyblade, "No, if you don't get out then neither do I!" Vanitus continued his ascent toward the keyhole. Sora and Roxas braced for the attack, but before he reached the edge of the keyhole the armored figure shot upwards and put Vanitus in a half-nelson. Roxas tried to dash forward and assist her, but she pointed one of her blades at him. "No! You'll be trapped!" he yelled at her. Light illuminated the tip of her keyblade and burst into a stream of light that filled the keyhole. The portal to the graveyard was overtaken by the light and then slowly faded away. Roxas stood staring into space where the keyhole had been as Sora approached him. "Who is she?" he asked. Roxas turned to him, "A friend. That's all I know."

* * *

Kairi and Aqua made their way out of the computer center of Radiant Garden. "So you are a Keyblade Master?" Kairi stated as they walked down the stairs to the lower area of the room. "Yeah, I've been trapped in the realm of darkness for years. When those things attacked your island I followed them through their portal." Kairi stopped; she almost forgot that the Destiny Islands had been swallowed by the darkness again. Aqua turned back to see her downcast demeanor. "It's going to be OK Kairi." she said smiling. She pulled something from her pocket and handed it to Kairi. It was a small blue star-shaped charm. It looked very similar to the good-luck charm she gave Sora. "This is my Wayfinder," she explained, "It represents a promise I made with my friends. As long as you have it, you will always remember that your friends are with you." Kairi took the charm and clipped it to her belt. "Thank you." she said as they continued down the stairway. "So what are we doing here?" Kairi asked. "I need to get my Keyblade back." she replied. "I thought you had your keyblade, whose keyblade is that?" Aqua sighed, "It was my master's keyblade, before he was struck down by Xehanort." Kairi shuddered. She had firsthand experience with his Heartless and Nobody; the whole Xehanort must have been incredibly sinister. "Why would it be here?" Kairi asked. "Xehanort exploited the darkness in my friend Terra's heart and took control of his body. Terra managed to seal away his memories, but was still overcome by his influence," Aqua explained, "I tracked him here and fought him. When I defeated him, his body was swallowed by the darkness, but I used my keyblade to save him. My guess was that he hid them away somewhere nearby. When I searched the computer upstairs I found that someone called Xemnas had broken in to an area not shown on the official floor plans of this building." Kairi scowled, "If it's anywhere it's down there, Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody." Aqua frowned, "Xehanort has been performing experiments on his heart. This isn't good."

As they reached the bottom of the stairwell, a hole in the floor was revealed in a flash of light. Kairi and Aqua walked cautiously down the hallway. At the end they found a spiral staircase that lead deep underground. "What do you think this is?" Kairi asked looking at the room. "More than likely this is Xehanort's secret laboratory." Aqua said. Kairi could tell she was on high alert. When they reached the foot of the stairs they found a double door that opened into a long hallway. Prison cells secured by electronic keypads and chains across the doors lined both sides of the hallway. "Wonder what they kept down here?" Aqua asked as she examined the closest cell. Kairi pointed to the other side of the hall, "There's another door down there." The door looked almost identical to the one they had just come through, however this one had the image of black chains running up the side of either panel. As they approached the panels slid open to reveal a white room covered in the same black chains and Nobody symbols on the floor and walls. In the center of the room was a large white chair and piled in front of it was a suit of blue armor and a matching keyblade thrust into the ground next to it. Aqua went and pulled the keyblade from the ground and twirled it around in her hand, "It feels good to have this back." Then something caught her eye. The back of the chair that Kairi was standing next to had started to glow. Kairi noticed and backed away from it. Aqua examined the chair more closely and discovered that the glowing was coming from a keyhole in the middle of the Nobody symbol adorning the chair. She pointed her keyblade at the keyhole and a jet of light connected the two. Light immediately filled the black chains and turned them white and the Nobody emblems on the wall began to change into a heart-shaped crest that Aqua would recognize as the mark of her master. In fact the whole room seemed to transform into an exact replica of the room that she had left Ven sleeping in years ago. There was one final burst of light that caused Kairi and Aqua to cover their eyes. When the light faded the figure of a girl was seated in the chair. She wore brown boots and khaki pants, a white hooded shawl with a light purple stripe outlining the edge of the garment. Aqua reached up and pulled the hood from the girls head. Kairi gasped as her head was obscured, "Namine! But that's impos..." She didn't finish her sentence because at that moment all the cells in the entry hall exploded outward and the same creatures that had ransacked the islands began to climb out the wreckage towards them.

* * *

5000+ words. You're welcome.

But seriously, the chapters will be shorter and more frequent. This one just got WAY too long!

Next Chapter: The Angel in the Garden


	9. The Angel and The Garden

**Chapter 9**  
**The Angel and the Garden**

Cloud, Reno, Rude, and Axel entered through the doors of Castle Oblivion into a white entry hall. At the end was a short flight of steps and a large door. "I thought it be bigger." noted Reno as he surveyed the room. "Maybe they'll higher you as a maid." said Rude who was examining a broken pillar on the side of the room. Reno scowled and pulled his club from its holster. "You wanna run that by me again!" he growled. Axel grabbed Reno by the collar of his shirt as he attempted to clobber Rude, "This isn't the best place to fool around. Without the Corridors of Darkness it's going to be a long walk to the top floor." Reno freed himself from Axel's grip, "More walking? And now stairs? Geez, why do we always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel snorted, "That's my line."

"Giving up so soon?" came a deep voice from the top of the stairwell. A Corridor of Darkness appeared and from it came a man with long silver hair and a black wing extending from his back; Sepherioth. Cloud jumped back and drew he sword, "Get out of here!" Sepherioth chuckled and closed the portal. "Why so eager for me to leave Cloud? I came all the way down here to give you a gift and you immediately banish me." Axel summoned his chakrams, "I don't think he's buying what you're selling. So why don't you do us all a favor and take a hike. Got it memorized?" Sepherioth wasn't fazed by Axel's comment. "Ironic that you bring up memory." He leisurely tossed a blue card at Cloud. "This will take you to the top floor; I'll be waiting." And with that he left through another corridor. "I hate that guy." muttered Reno.

* * *

Riku was the first to awake from his sleep. He stumbled out of the pod to where Yen Sid and Mickey stood. "Well Riku, have you found your answer?" Yen Sid asked in his stern voice. "Yes," Riku replied, "I know now that the powers of darkness are not in control of my heart. They allow me to understand the pain of others and gives me the strength to heal it, but I am not bound the desires of evil." Yen Sid smiled, "Well said." He walked over to him and handed him a small crescent shaped charm. "To Riku of the Destiny Islands I present the Mark of Mastery and the title of Keyblade Master." Riku took the charm and pinned it to his vest. "Thank You Master Yen Sid." he said.

A hiss behind them signified the opening of Sora's pod. Riku turned just in time to see Sora fall from the entrance onto the floor. Riku ran to his friend's side and helped him off the ground. "You ok?" he asked. "He has fought a battle in his heart and it was much more intense than yours." Yen Sid commented, "Give him a little longer to recover." Sora coughed and pulled himself to his feet. Yen Sid observed him with the same vigor as Riku. "Tell me Sora, has Ventus' heart been healed?" Sora nodded and the sorcerer continued, "Present to me your keyblade." Sora raised his hand toward the wizard and for a moment, nothing happened. Then light began to gather slowly until the shape of the Kingdom Key took form. "To be chosen as a wielder of the keyblade is not a matter to be taken lightly, but to be chosen by this keyblade is something far greater than you know." Sora looked down at the keyblade in his hand. It was identical to the Kingdom Key except that a blue line now ran from the base of the blade, around the guard, and up the blade. The inside of the blades teeth was also blue with sliver outlining it. "To become a Master of the Keyblade, one must summon antique keyblade; one which no one else can truly express its full potential. Name your blade, Sora." Sora took the blade in both hands and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he spoke, "I name this blade The Key of The Kingdom." Yen Sid smiled. "A fitting name for a keyblade masters weapon." he pointed toward Sora's crown shaped necklace. "To Sora of the Destiny Islands I present the Mark of Mastery and the title of Keyblade Master." His necklace flashed and emitted a glow for a few seconds before dying away." Riku walked over and slapped Sora on the back, "Good job 'Master' Sora." he said heavily emphasizing his new title. "Thanks 'Master' Riku." he chuckled. "Congratulations you two!" Mickey said jumping up to shake their hands. Yen Sid suddenly looked up uneasily. He walked back to the opening that leads to his tower. He called for Mickey and walked through the portal and the king followed swiftly. Sora and Riku went to follow but just before they went through, a great force shook the castle sending them to the floor. The portal fluxed for a moment and then closed. Sora sprung to his feet "What just happened?" he yelled. Riku pointed across the room to the door, "Let's get downstairs and see what all that shaking was."

* * *

They ran to the door and threw it open. Sepherioth stood at the front of another large door on the other side. "So you two are Keyblade masters now?" he crooned as he turned to face them. "Congratulations." Sora and Riku both drew their keyblades. "What are you doing here?" Sora growled at him. "I thought I made my purpose clear." he said still as calm and collected as ever, "I came to see if you passed your exam, and now I will leave, but first I've thought of a lovely graduation present for you." Sepherioth in one swift movement drew his katana from its sheath and stabbed the center of the door. Large cracks began to spread over the face of the door until an invisible layer of light that was protecting the door shattered and fell to the ground where it disappeared in small glimmers of light. The doors began to slowly open. Suddenly a great crashing came from behind them. Sora turned as Cloud kicked open another door and flew toward Sepherioth sword in hand. Sepherioth vanished in a whirl of darkness just as the blade reached him. Cloud turned and found Sora and Riku standing behind him. "Cloud get back!" Sora yelled but it was too late. A black sphere shot from the doorway hitting cloud square in the chest, winding him as vines shot out of the pod and began to wrap around his body. He struggled to break free but it proved useless. Vines rapidly started to creep out the door and work their way around the room blocking the door Cloud had entered from as well as the one Sora and Riku had come from.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the doorway, followed by a rapidly speaking voice. "tO fIND tO lOSE tO lOSE tO fIND tO fIND tO lOSE tO lOSE tO lOSE tO fIND hEHeheHeHEhEhEHe..." it said. From the darkness a figure appeared. His ragged pink hair fell over his scared and bruised chest as he creped out the doorway. A pain shot through Sora's head; he had a faint memory of this man, but could not seem to place where it had come from. The man lifted his head to face the masters. One eye remained as slick and cunning as Sora had last seen it, but the other was stretched open and bloodshot. "tO fIND tO lOSE tO lOSE tO fIND tO fIND tO lOSE tO lOSE tO lOSE tO fIND tHE wAY tHE wAY tHE wAY OF CASTLE OBLIVION!" roared Marluxia of Organization XIII.

* * *

Max Goof was awakened by a knock on his door. "Max? It's Roxanne. Your dad's ship is about to land and Lieutenant Mazur wants our squad to be there to greet him. Max jumped out of bed and franticly began to pull on his armor. "I'll be out in a sec!" he yelled hopping on one foot trying to get his boot on. "Were you still asleep? It's almost noon!" Max secured his sword to his belt and pulled open the door. There stood Roxanne dressed in her court wizard attire. "Nope." said Max resisting the urge to wipe the sand from his eyes, "I've been up since dawn doing push-ups, lifting weights, sparing, and you know other manly things." Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Come on manly or we are going to be late." she turned and started down the hall. "By the way you may want to put your helmet on facing the right direction next time." Max's hand flew to his head and quickly adjusted the improperly positioned armor then ran to catch up with her.

"Where are Bobby and PJ?" He asked once he caught up. "Bobby is where he always is. Working in the garage on his Gummi ship. And I think that PJ is in his room." As they approached PJ's room the sounds of music and loud off-key vocals coming from behind the door. Max knocked, "Hey PJ let's go!" The singing and music continued uninterrupted. Max knocked again with the same results. Finally he got fed up and opened the door. Inside was PJ dancing around the room with a vacuum. Max walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. PJ jumped and spun around. "Oh Max," PJ sighed in relief, "I thought it was one of Mazur's surprise inspections again." Max chuckled, the last of these inspections had happened at 5:00 am one morning. Roxanne had been up for her morning run, but Max, PJ, and Bobby had been sound asleep. Mazur barged into each of their rooms with a megaphone and reprimanded them for 'not being ready for duty' by sending them through a series of chores that took them the majority of the day to complete. "It might have been if Roxanne hadn't got to us first. Suit up we have to meet my dad and Donald at the landing pad."

When they arrived at the shipyards Lieutenant Mazur was waiting for them. "It's about time you showed up." He said gruffly. "Get in formation. Where is Robert?" Max looked up at a Gummi ship hanging above them. He could see sparks coming from the rear of the ship. "Yo, Bobby!" He called up to the craft. The sparks stopped and a face covered with a welding mask emerged. Bobby lifted the mask and waved, "You called?" He replied in his customary carefree tone. "Mazur wants you down here." He said. "You will address me as Lieutenant Mazur!" Mazur scolded. Bobby slid down a cable and landed next to Max. "Hey May-zuh-er, wassup?" He said drawing out the syllables of the officer's name. "Do not think that because you have the son of the guard in you squad," Mazur fumed, "that you will receive any special treatment from me!" Roxanne stepped forward. "Sorry sir, my teammates are just eager for Captain Goofy and Arch Mage Donald to return and to hear the results of the Mark of Mastery exam." Mazur sighed, "Roxanne why you chose to join this company of fools I will never understand."

Just then the hanger filled with the sound of roaring engines. The royal Gummi ship slowly entered the area and docked in front of the troops. Mazur barked at the troops to get in formation. When the ship came to a halt there was a hiss as a large gloved hand reached down and plucked Donald and Goofy from the cockpit and deposited them on the loading platform. Mazur marched forward and saluted the two. "Welcome back, Captain Goofy sir." Goofy returned the salute. "At ease Mazur." He chuckled turning his eyes to the squad behind them. "Hiya Maxy!" Goofy raced over and hugged his son. Max struggled for breath "Dad let go," he gasped, "can't breathe!" Goofy released his grasp and Max dropped to the floor. "Captain, how did the Mark of Mastery exam go?" Roxanne asked as Max caught his breath. "Well to tell ya the truth I don't really know Roxanne." Goofy said, "Yen Sid asked us to come back to the castle before the test was over." Max who had recovered from his father's embrace asked, "Why did he do that?" "He is afraid that Xehanort may make his next move while Sora and Riku are asleep." quacked Donald. "Did my Dad cause any trouble?" PJ asked rather sheepishly. "We haven't seen Pete since he tried to hijack the data in Jimminy's journal." Goofy answered. Max knew that PJ was ashamed of his father's actions. He had betrayed his people and allied himself with the witch Maleficent. Now PJ wanted nothing more than to bring Pete to justice for his crimes, however the thought of facing him terrified him.

Suddenly an alarm echoed through the hanger. Goofy ran to a computer terminal and punched in a few keystrokes. He read over the screen and gasped. He turned and shouted at the group. "Max get your team on our ship! Lieutenant, stay here and guard the castle!" "What's going on?!" Max yelled over the siren. "The Heartless just took the Destiny Islands into darkness! And they are on the move!"

* * *

Marluxia's cackling filled the room as he emerged from the sealed room. Sora and Riku stepped between him and the bound Cloud. "Who's this clown?" Riku asked. "I'm not sure, though he seems familiar. "His name is Marluxia." came a voice from behind them. Sora looked over to see three figures cutting through a thicket of charred vines. "Axel!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" Axel chuckled, "So did I, but we don't have time for a Q and A right now." Marluxia scowled and with a swift swing of his arm sent three pods at the newcomers. Reno attempted to bat the seed away with his baton, but when the two made contact the pod latched on to his club and rapidly bound his limbs. Rude encountered similar results when he tried to kick the seed back where it came from. It grasped his foot and shot a stalk toward the ceiling hoisting him up into a cocoon of foliage. Axel however raised a hand and the pod burst into flames before it got close to him. "Are we going to do this again?" Axel chortled. "You can't hide behind Namine this time!"

Marluxia growled and the screamed. Four large insect-like legs shot from his back, each one tipped with a pink scythe. His hands also were enveloped with the same scythes giving him the appearance of a mantis. He howled again and a large magenta flower bloomed on his back sending hundreds of seeds hurling around the room. Sora raised a shield around Riku and himself. The seeds made impact and grew into a dome around the shield. Sora dropped the shield and Riku tossed a fireball at the thorns. Much to their surprise the flames did no damage to their organic prison. Axel however was surrounded by a circle of ash. Marluxia rushed at him swinging all six of his scythes at Axel's head. Axel raised his chakrams and caught all six in the spokes and kicked the beast of a man square in the jaw. Marluxia withdrew clutching his face as best he could with his encased hands. A vine shot from the flower on his back and warped itself around Axel binding his arms to his side. The vine pulled tight and sent Axel flying toward Marluxia's scythes.

A figure flashed between Axel and Marluxia. He blocked Marluxia's Scythe with a black keyblade and cut Axel free with a white keyblade in his other hand. Axel shrugged out of the vines and looked towards the boy going toe to toe with the monster of a Nobody. "Roxas!" he said shocked. "Axel, the flower!" Roxas yelled. Axel understood. he jumped behind Marluxia who was busy fighting Roxas, and slammed his flaming chakrams into the flower on Marluxia's back. Marluxia screamed in pain and fell to the floor in defeat. The vines covering the room decayed and faded into darkness freeing the captives in the room.

Roxas turned to Axel and smiled, "Glad to see you're not actually dead." "Pfft. It takes a lot more than fighting a few Dusks to kill me. Got it memorized?" Axel chuckled. Roxas laughed as well, but as he turned to where Marluxia died the color drained from his face. There on the floor were three small crystal orbs each of a different color: Orange, Green, and Yellow. Roxas turned and ran out through the door that Cloud and the others had come through. "Roxas! Where are you going?" Sora yelled. Roxas screamed back without slowing down, "Twilight Town! He's attacking Twilight Town!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the introduction of the_ A Goofy Movie_ cast and the return (and swift exit of) Marluxia. The next two chapters will set up are going to set up some major plot points so let me address this now. **This story will be adapted to be KH 3D cannon compliant. **No previous chapters will be changed, but I will write a revised end to KH:3D that makes it fit with my version of the story. The story was headed to a very similar point anyway so I decided to make it official. Sorry if you haven't had a chance to play the game yet, but I will not get into the meat of the 3D content till chapter 11 so that gives you some time. Next chapter introduces an original character that I am very excited to write, so look forward to that!

* * *

**Next Chapter - Nightfall**


	10. Nightfall

**Chapter 10**

**Nightfall**

* * *

The group chased Roxas as he sprinted out the doors of Castle Oblivion. He summoned a short keyblade to his hand and threw it to the sky. It spun for a few seconds before being engulfed in light and flew back down to earth in the shape of a large surfboard. Roxas jumped aboard and placed a hand on the peice of armor sending another flash of light flowing around his body. When it faded Roxas stood covered head to toe in a metal suit. He kicked back on his board and flew off into the sky. "Roxas, wait! We need a plan!" Sora called out but Roxas was already out of earshot. Axel drew his chakrams and pointed the flat end toward the ground and fire began to pulse under each one. "Did you forget Roxas?" He yelled "No matter how far you run I'll always be there to bring you back!"

The fire began to push Axel upward but he didn't make it very far. He was barely off the ground, when something fast and covered in flames hit him sending him spiraling to the ground. Axel jumped to his feet and readied his weapons in defense from a second attack just as another arc of flame flew towards him. However, instead of dodging he held up a chakram that began to spin just in front of his outstretched palm. The flames hit the disk and began to spin along with it, forming a blazing spiral that he sent back from where it came with the wave of an arm. The inferno streaked through the sky and collided with the figure who had sent the first scorching attack at Axel. The flames engulfed their body in swirling pillar for a few seconds, then a sliver of blood-red metal cut through the wall of fire. They slowly began to funnel into the blade of the sword held above the attacker's head. As the blaze cleared, Sora got his first look at the figure. It was a woman, dressed in a black tank top with bright red shorts. A red bandanna covered all of her face except for her bright brown eyes and a hat the same color as her leggings, but the most striking thing about her was her hair. The roots of her hair were a dark red but as it worked its way down her neck it became lighter; from crimson to orange to golden blond. Just like the element covering the blade of her sword, her hair was like fire.

Axel scowled at the woman as he readied his chakrams for another attack. "Who are you?" he barked at her, "You've followed me for days and now you're attacking me! What's your problem?" The woman spoke from behind the cloth obscuring her mouth. "You murdered my friend, and your existence is an insult to his memory." Axel smirked at this, "I think you have that bandanna on too tight. I never killed anyone unless you count Vexen. And I wouldn't exactly call that murder. " The woman barked back a reply "I could care less for that barbaric scientist," she said, "The boy you killed was..." her voice caught in her throat, " his name was Lea." Axel's eyes shot open. "No! You couldn't be...Ash?! The woman pulled the bandanna from her face revealing the rest of her face. "You may have the memories of Lea, but I assure you I will not refrain from ending your life traitor." And she attacked.

* * *

Just after leaving Disney Castle the Gummi Ship's radar picked up a large mass floating through space. The creatures had left the Destiny Islands and had split into two groups. The larger of the two had proceeded out to space and was floating idle in space. The second however had turned and headed straight for Yen Sid's tower. Donald and Goofy instructed Bobby to follow the group to the tower to protect the king. When they landed they found the tower overrun by the creatures. Bobby flew around the tower while Max manned the cannons blasting the creatures off it and landed the ship. Donald, Goofy, Max, PJ, and Roxanne dismounted and swiftly ascended the tower to the study. They found the King and Yen Sid standing around what was once the portal that had led them into Castle Oblivion, but was now just a shining oval on the wall. The old wizard was mumbling incantations trying to coax the portal to reopen while Mickey paced worriedly behind them, so much so that he didn't notice the new arrivals until Donald came squawking into the room. "You Majesty! Are you OK?" Mickey barely looked up. "I'm fine Donald, but the portal closed behind us before Sora and Riku could get through."

Yen Sid dropped his hands and turned to the group. "The portal will not open again," he announced, "It seems the enchantments that Master Eraqus put in place to defend the castle were triggered by some malevolent force gaining entry into the castle. In an attempt to rid itself of the intruder, the castle broke all the bonds with the outside world that existed at that time." Mickey closed his eyes as if deep in thought, "So you're saying that Xehanort sent someone into the castle just to separate us from Sora and Riku?" The wizard now sat at his desk stroking his beard, "It is a possibility." Max spoke up for the first time, "So why are we wasting time here? We need to get to this Castle Oblivion ASAP." Yen Sid turned his focus to Max. "You must be Max, King Mickey has told me about you." The wizard stood and waved his hand over his desk where a group of translucent orbs began to float in the air. He pointed to a black mass that was speedily making its way through space. "This is why we are not going to Castle Oblivion." The map magnified the black mass revealing it as the once stationary mass of creatures that Bobby had picked up on the scanners before choosing to follow the group to the tower. Mickey examined the map for a few seconds and announced his conclusion "These creatures are heading in the opposite direction of the castle!" "Correct" said Yen Sid. "So then where are they headed?" asked Roxanne. Yen Sid traced a small line with the tip of his finger from the swarm of monsters to the world that lay in their path. Max pulled his radio from his pocket. "Bobby, set a course for Twilight Town and make it fast!"

* * *

Ash lunged at Axel, slashing her flame covered sword with deadly accuracy. Axel dodged and blocked her blows, but it was starting to take its toll on him. Not to mention this was Ash, the girl he and Isa had grown up with in Radiant Garden. Axel thought that she had been lost to darkness when Ansem took over or at least that is what Isa or rather Saix told him. The last time he had seen her was when they had argued over Axel's plan to sneak into Ansem The Wise's laboratory. He had ignored her and snuck in and had been captured by Xehanort. Isa had come after him and had also been captured. It was that day that Xehanort had used his machine to split his heart from his body, as well as his apprentices'. Lea and Isa watched in horror as the heartless who called himself Ansem drew a keyblade and stabbed his assistant Braig. And then he turned to the two prisoners and did the same. Isa tried to fight him off, but his only reward was an X-shaped wound upon his brow. When Lea next awoke he was laying in a bed in The World That Never Was. Xemnas had stood over him and said things that he could never remember except for the last sentence: "Join me and we can bring her back." Then his name had appeared in shining blue letters above his head. The spun around for a few seconds and then spelled out his new name: Axel.

* * *

Axel managed to knock Ash back far enough to stop her constant barrage. "Ash, stop it!" He yelled at her, "Lea isn't dead, I am Lea!" Ash scowled and swung her sword. "LAIR!" She yelled as a flame shot from her sword. Axel dropped one of his chakrams and grabbed the flame with his bare hand. Using its momentum he sent the flame flying into space. "What is it going to take to convince you!" He shouted throwing his other chakram at his feet. "So be it." He threw out his arms and stood facing her. "Maybe Lea did die that day. As Axel a I have done so much damage, maybe I can't ever pay for the hearts I've stolen." He looked directly at her "Do what you came to do, and maybe one day those hearts choose will forgive me." Ash looked at Axel with the same blank stare, until a strange sound came from her lips. The sound began to become louder until Ash's calm collected demeanor was replaced by a gut-busting laughter. "Hahahahah!" She had dropped her sword and was holding her sides trying to hold back tears. "You're Lea alright," she managed between breaths, "only he would say something that stupid." Axel snapped, "WHAT!" He stormed past her pushing her to the ground where she continued to laugh hysterically. "Get a move on! We've got to help Roxas." Sora and the others, who had been watching the fight and now were utterly confused, took a few steps after him. "What was that all about?" Reno asked Rude. "Absolutely no idea." He answered gruffly.

* * *

As the creatures began to break free of the prisons, Aqua quickly threw her cloak to Kairi. "Put this on and grab Namine!" Kairi quickly donned the coat and pulled her nobody out of the chair. Aqua reached out and pressed her hand against a round piece of metal on her arm. Her body was engulfed in light that faded to reveal a full suit of blue and gray armor. She held her keyblade out in front of her and it changed into a glider. Aqua jumped on and pulled Kairi on behind her. The craft gave a powerful roar and plowed its way into the tunnel. Beams of light shot from the gliders wings clearing a path through the waves of creatures flowing from the cells. In a matter of seconds they had broken into the room with the spiral staircase. The glider shot straight upward, followed by several of the winged beasts. As they emerged from the tunnel the creatures were inches away from them. Kairi had one arm grasped around Aqua and the other around Namine's unconscious body. In order to put up any sort of defence against them it would require her to let go of one of them. It was then that Namine's body stirred. Her arm extended toward the swarm and an elegant keyblade wrapped in chains appeared in her hand. In barely more than a whisper she muttered "Aurora." Jets of multicolored light shot from the end of her keyblade piercing the dark figures sending them spiraling to the ground. Kairi watched till the creatures were out of sight then turned her gaze to Namine who lost consciousness again and let her keyblade dematerialize. "Are you two ok?" Came Aqua's voice from behind the helmet. "We're fine," Kairi answered "Where are we going?" Aqua kept her gaze transfixed on the horizon. "I've been away for too long." Aqua answered, "I need to figure out what's going on."

* * *

Roxas landed in Twilight Town and ran as fast as he could toward the small room that his friends used as a clubhouse. He pulled back the drapes to find the room empty. "No!" He said in panic. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He turned and ran out off the alleyway down into the town. Before he could get to far however, a group of people emerged blocking his path. "Where are you off to so fast Rucksack? Said the mocking voice of Sifer. Behind him stood Rai, Yuu, and Vivi. "Get out of my way Sifer! I don't have time for you!" Then something clicked in Roxas' head. "Wait you know me?" Roxas asked. This Sifer shouldn't know who Roxas is. Roxas only ever interacted with the digital version of Sifer in the computer DiZ had imprisoned him in after leaving the organization. "What kind of question is that?" Asked a confused Sifer. "Off course your Roxas ya know!" Rai chimed in. "Shut up Rai." Sifer said pushing him back. Roxas drew Oblivion in his hand, pushing this discrepancy aside. "Last chance Sifer, move of get moved!" Sifer laughed and reached for the gunblade holstered to his hip, but before he could even touch it Roxas slammed the butt of his keyblade into Sifer's midriff. Sifer let out a grunt and doubled over. Roxas ran past and headed further into town.

* * *

Axel stood struggling to keep the corridor of darkness in front of him open. "Geez, this is a lot harder with a heart." he complained. Riku walked up and used his darkness to help stabilize the portal. "Thanks." Axel said wiping his brow. "This should land us in Twilight Town if whatever is threatening it hasn't disabled corridors of darkness like he did Yen Sid's portal." Sora frowned, "You don't sound very sure Axel, or Lea or whoever you are now."  
"Axel's fine, and I have a hunch that this is the same way these creeps are traveling. They wouldn't cut off their own mode of transportation now would they?" Cloud pushed his way through the group, "Whatever. Let's just keep moving." He briskly stepped through the portal, followed by Reno and Rude. Sora was about to enter when a voice called out from behind them. "Wait up! I'm coming too!" They turned to see Ash, who had recovered from her giggle fit. "Not with us you're not." Axel said stepping between her and the portal. "Yeah? And who's going to stop me, Gel-For-Brains?" she snapped back. "You just tried to kill me! What makes you think I would be OK letting you anywhere near me?!" Axel yelled at her. Ash groaned, "Oh come on! I was just making sure you weren't still with those Organization geeks. Give me a break! Besides who is going to save your scrawny backside from immanent death if I'm not there?" Axel stood his ground, "I was doing just fine till you showed up and tried to slice my head off!" Ash pretended to clean the wax from her ears, "What's that? I thought you said you were doing fine. Unless there is a definition of 'fine' that I'm not familiar with it doesn't mean committing suicide to erase a few dusks!" "Last time I checked several hundred didn't qualify as a few!" Axel barked. "Hey are you two lovebirds going to get moving any time soon?" called Riku who was already following Sora through the portal. "SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!" the fiery duo said in unison drawing their fiery weapons and running at full speed toward Riku. Riku simply stepped through the portal and stuck his leg in front of the opening. Axel and Ash ran through and both tripped over his outstretched limb. "Told you I could get them to move." He said to Sora as they proceeded down the lanes between.

* * *

Roxas scoured Twilight Town from top to bottom, but couldn't find a trace of Hayner, Pence, or Olette. At last he found himself outside of the train station, and on top of it was the town clock tower. From his viewpoint on the ground Roxas could barely make out three pairs of feet hanging over the side of the tower's balcony. Relief crossed his face as the realization that his friends were safe for the moment hit him and he hurried to the top of the tower. He rounded the last corrner, but what he found took him by surprise. Instead of his friends, he found a boy slightly older than him dressed in one of the all too familiar black coats. The boy sat gazing out over the city the wind gently blowing his silver hair over his dark skin. "Such a strange world this is." he said rising to his feet. Then without blinking he took a step off the tower. Roxas lunged forward to grab him, but came up empty-handed. He looked up expecting to see the boy, but instead saw the figure of a girl with black hair standing in mid-air. He blinked and the girl was gone and the boy was standing in her place, back towards him. "A town so close to the darkness yet it clings to every strand of light that passes its way." He raised a hand skyward and an orb of darkness appeared in it. "Let us see how easily these strands break." The orb exploded sending dark tendrils shooting off in every direction and for the first time anyone could remember, they sky over Twilight Town went black.

* * *

3D spoiler's start next chapter so get playing ;D

Also I'm going to stop naming the chapters ahead of time as it made this chapter drag on a little too long to make the chapter fit the title. Hopefully this will keep things going faster. Keep on being awesome!


End file.
